From Friendship To Love
by Yuuchul
Summary: Kagome met Inuyasha out in the rain one day. Then they had to leave eachother. Years later they met again and faces lots of dangerous things together. Will there friendship go to love? R
1. Chapter 1

From Friends to Love

Claudine: Yay! Another fanfic! This is done by me and Wind Of Truth

Inuyasha: Who cares?!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: What do you want wench?!

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha- -crash-

Claudine: Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: No problem!

****

Claudine: In this story I'm going to be Yukisari. And Wind Of Truth is Yukara.

A 7 year old girl with raven hair, hazel eyes and milky skin walked out of the school. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was raining.

"_Oh, no_!" the girl thought. "I have no umbrella." The little girl signed and walked out on the rain bye herself. Then all of the sudden she thought it stopped raining. She looked up to see an red umbrella above her.

"You shouldn't be outside walking alone in the rain. You'll get sick." A voice said. The girl looked beside her to see a boy with silver hair, cute dog ears and beautiful amber eyes.

The little girl blushed. The silver-haired boy laughed.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." she replied.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. My name is Inuyasha Taisho." he said. "Nice to meet you too." Kagome said. "Do you want me to take you home, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked kindly. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said and pulled up a cheery smile.

A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha got to her home. "This is it!" Kagome said. As she pointed to the house beside a shrine. They both walked to Kagome's door and rang the door bell.

Mrs. Higurashi anawered the door. "Kagome! I was worried about you!" then she hugged her daughter. While Mrs. Higurashi was hugging Kagome she saw a boy standing there. She let go of her daughther.

"Why hello there! Who might you be little boy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the boy. "My name is Inuyasha ma'am." Inuyasha said back. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home." She said and bowed. Inuyasha did the same.

"Come on honey it's time for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi told her child. "Wait Mom!" Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a neckles(sp?) that had purple beads and white shape fangs.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look. Kagome giggled. "It's something for you to remember me by." Kagome put it on Inuyasha. "Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Once they entered Mrs. Higurashi closed the door. "Bye...." Inuyasha said softly and left the Higurashi Shrine.

At Kagome's Home................

Kagome was in her bedroom thinking about the silvered-haired boy who she just met. Her mother entered the her room. "Honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her. Kagome gave no response.

Mrs. Higurashi sat at her childs bed and started to talk.

"Mom, I'm not sure if I'm going to see Inuyasha again cause he doesn't go to my school." Kagome said then she started to cry. "Awwww... don't worry honey, I'm sure you and Inuyasha will meet again someday." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kagome said then used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away.

"It's time to go to bed honey." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Yes mom." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughters forehead and walked out of the room.

"_Inuyasha, please come back....."_

Claudine: End of Chapter 1!

Winnie: So what do you think?

Shippou- Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Claudine: Konnichiwa minna! Did you guys like the story so far? Then review!

Winnie: Yay! I'm Sango's little sis!

Claudine: -sigh- She's been doin that ever sense she got the job. -sweat drop-

**Chapter 2**

**First Day At Mushari High School....**

Kagome Higurashi was now a 17 year old woman and a very beautiful one to. Kagome was sleeping on her bed peacefully dreaming of the amber eyed boy who she met 10 years ago.

"_Inuyasha...." Kagome mumbled (A/N: Of course she remembered HIM!) Kagome shifted into her side._

Souta Higurashi sneaked into his big sister's room to wake her up. He went right beside her and then...... **"BOO!!!!"** Souta yelled. Kagome jumped out of bed and screamed. Souta started to laugh madly for what his sister did.

Kagome's face turned of anger and embarassment. Kagome growled. "SOUTA!!!!!" Kagome yelled standing infront of her 'annoying' brother.

Souta stopped laughing and looked at his angry sister. _"Uh oh! I got her TOO mad!"_ Souta screamed in his mind. "GET YOU RUNT!" Kagome yelled and pointed to the door. "Yes sir- ma'am." Souta said with a very scared voice. He started to crawl to the door.

"Kagome, I-" Souta started he was inturrupted by Kagome's angry yell. "OUT!!!" This time Kagome's voice was more angry.

Soura zoomed out of the her room.

Kagome calmed down in a few minutes then she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"_It's been so many years sense me and Inuyasha were apart." she thought sadly. Kagome turned off the shower got a towel and went to her room. Kagome took out a black leathered skirt, white tank top that says Angel in pink._

Kagome put on her white boots and her back pack of course. Kagome ran down the stairs very excited cause it was her first day going to Mushari High School. "Bye mom!" Kagome was running to the door. "Do you want some breakfast fir-?" As soon Mrs. Higurashi finished her sentence the door slammed.

She sweat dropped. "Teens today. Always on a rush..." Mrs. Higurashi said and sighed.

"Hey mom?" "Yes dear?" "Where's Kagome?" "Let's just say she's on a rush." Mrs. Higurashi replied to her son and winked.

Souta nodded. "Come on let's get you to school." "Ok" The two walked outside, got in the car and Mrs. Higurashi drove her son to school.

"_I wonder if Kagome is going to meet that nice young boy Inuyasha, again." As she thought that she smiled._

Souta looked at his mother. "What are you smiling about mom?" Souta asked. "Oh, nothing dear." She lied. "k."

Claudine: So what did you think? **Please REVIEW!**

Miroku: I think Kagome looked pretty sexy in that outfit.

Sango: -get's red-

WHACK!

Sango: Your such a leacher, Miroku!

Claudine: -sigh-

Winnie: -nods- Ehehehehe....


	3. Chapter 3

Claudine: In chapter 1 I kind of did a few mitakes I edited but it will take 24 hours.

Winnie: When am I going to appear, Claudine?

Claudine: Maybe in the next chapter

Winnie: NO!

Claudine: On with the chapter! -giggles-

**Chapter 3:**

**Wondering Questions**

Kagome was running her way to school hoping she wasn't late for her first day. Then she saw a boy with a red musucle(A/N: I have really bad spelling) shirt, and black baggy pants with flames comfrom the bottom and silver hair walking infront of her. "Hey, Inuyasha!" a voice said that came behind Kagome.

"_Inuyasha?!"_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha turned around. "Ohayo, Miroku." Inuyasha said to the black haired boy that has a little pony tail.

"So Inuyasha are you still dating Kikyou?" Miroku asked with a sad face. "Yeah, I'm still dating her." he said back. Miroku layed out a sigh. "Come one I'm sure you met lots of girls in your childhood past." Miroku added.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD YEARS! I KNOW I MET LOTS OF GIRLS IN THE PAST!" Then Inuyasha's voice calmer.

"_Kagome...."_ Inuyasha whispered. Then Inuyasha held out a necklace with black beads and 5 white ones that shapes like a fang. Kagome from behind, saw the necklace that the boy was holding.

Kagome gasped in shock. _"Could that be Inuyasha?"_ Kagome questioned herself. "Who's Kagome?" Miroku asked with a confused look. "Kagome, is a girl a met 10 years ago." Inuyasha started. He was cut off by Miroku. "How did you guys meet?" "Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked back.

"We might be able to find her." Miroku added. "I don't think so. I'll tell how we met." Then Inuyasha started to whisper in Miroku's ear.

**Flash Back**

_A 7 year old girl with raven hair, hazel eyes and milky skin walked out of the school. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was raining._

"_Oh, no!" the girl thought. "I have no umbrella." The little girl signed and walked out on the rain by herself. Then all of the sudden she thought it stopped raining. She looked up to see an red umbrella above her._

"_You shouldn't be outside walking alone in the rain. You'll get sick." A voice said. The girl looked beside her to see a boy with silver hair, cute dog ears and beautiful amber eyes._

_The little girl blushed. The silver-haired boy laughed._

"_What's your name?" the boy asked. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." she replied._

"_It's nice to meet you Kagome. My name is Inuyasha Taisho." he said. "Nice to meet you too." Kagome said. "Do you want me to take you home, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked kindly. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said and pulled up a cheery smile._

_A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha got to her home. "This is it!" Kagome said. _

_As she pointed to the house beside a shrine. They both walked to Kagome's door and rang the door bell._

_Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. "Kagome! I was worried about you!" then she _

_hugged her daughter. While Mrs. Higurashi was hugging Kagome she saw a boy standing there. She let go of her daughter._

"_Why hello there! Who might you be little boy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the boy. "My name is Inuyasha ma'am." Inuyasha said back. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home." She said and bowed. Inuyasha did the same._

"_Come on honey it's time for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi told her child. "Wait Mom!" Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace(sp?) that had purple beads and _

_white shape fangs._

"_What's that?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look. Kagome giggled. "It's something for you to remember me by." Kagome put it on Inuyasha. "Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome said._

_Once they entered Mrs. Higurashi closed the door. "Bye...." Inuyasha said softly and left the Higurashi Shrine._

**End Of Flash Back**

"Oh...." Miroku said. "I missed her." Inuyasha said then he slowly out on the beads on his neck. "I'm sure you do." Miroku said then put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to school."

"Sure." Then they started to run. Kagome started to run too.

"_I'm sure my questions will be all answered at Mushari High School." _Kagome thought happily. Kagome saw them walked into a gate.

Kagome saw a huge school with blooming cherry blossom trees. Kagome took a breath and said. "Well.... this is it." Then Kagome walked in the school.

Claudine: Sorry for the interruption chapters I just want the people who are reading wondering what's going to happen next.

Sango: Is that even fair?

Claudine: It's called tension.

Sango: Oh.....


	4. Chapter 4

****

To: Inuyasha Kagome 2gether- Thank you for the idea! It might be useful one day!

Claudine: Finally I'm done chapter 4! Hope you guys like the chapter!

Winnie: I WANT TO APPEAR!

Claudine: Stop you pouting!

Winnie: -hmph-

Kagome: I'll tell you what happens nex-!

Claudine: -puts hand on mouth- Ehehehehe,.... Be quite Kagome....

Kagome: Mphfhmpht....

Claudine: On with the chapter!

((-My speaking

(-translation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Chapter 4:

Meet You Once Again.....

"Inu-chan!" a voice said. "Let me guess, Kikyou." Sango said. Sango has long brown hair into a high ponytail, brown eyes, milky skin, and pink eyes shadow.

Soon a girl with black raven hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin came up to Inuyasha. Kikyou tackled him as a hug. ((What an idiot)) "Konnichiwa,(Hi) Kikyou." Inuyasha said to his 'lovely' girlfriend.

((Lovely?! Like that will ever HAPPEN!)) Miroku sighed. He got closer to Sango and he caressed her ass.

Sango flinched. Her face turned red of anger. Then- SMACK! WHACK! "HENTAI!" Sango insulted. Poor Miroku who was laying on the ground knocked out, had a big pink ball on his head and a red handprint on his cheek.

Kikyou laughed. "So Inu-chan, do you want to go to the movies?" Kikyou asked the hanyou. "Maybe not tonight, Kikyou." Inuyasha replied.

"Awwww.... come on Inu-chan!" Kikyou pleaded. "No, Kikyou!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kikyou said and started to walk away. Everyone just started with blank faces.

With Kagome.......................

Kagome was walking down the hall way to her class. _"Maybe I can ask the kid later."_ Kagome thought.

Then Kagome bumped into someone. Kagome fell on to the ground on her butt. "I'm sorry!" a boy said. Kagome looked up to see the boy who she met this morning. Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha lend out a hand to help the girl up. Kagome took his hand. "Are you new here? What's you name?" Inuyasha asked.

Once Kagome stood up she told him her name. "So Higurashi Kagome right?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "May I know your name?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Inuyasha Taishio." Inuyasha told her. Kagome's eyes went wide. She cried. "INUYASHA!" Kagome hugged him and cried on his chest. Inuyasha was confused and looked at the girl.

"It's been so long sense I've seen you!" Kagome was still crying. "_Her scent seems familair." _Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha had a flashback of the girl of the girl who he had met 10 years ago.

"_Could it be her?"_ Inuyasha wondered. Kagome stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I've been thinking about you and wondering when are we going to see eachother again!" Kagome said.

"Kagome.... I've missed you too! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Inuyasha protested. And hugged the girl.

"Inuyasha, who's that?" Sango asked from behind with Miroku. Inuyasha turned around and blushed. "Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha inorduced as he pointed to each one of them. "Hi!" Kagome greeted and the two did the same thing. "Are you new here, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hai!(yes)" Kagome answered. Miroku moved closer, grabbed Kagome's hand and knelt down on one knee. ((You know what's coming right?)) "Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked.

Kagome slapped him that sent him flying to the sky. The bell rang. "Hey, Kagome would you like to come to class with us?" Sango asked.

"Sure, Sango-chan!" So the 4 left for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudine: How'd you like it? Bad? Good? If you have any suggestions please tell me.

Winnie: I'll never appear! -cries-

Claudine: All of us is going to be introduced in the next chapter.

Winnie: WHOOT!


	5. Chapter 5

Claudine: This is chapter 5! Wheee!!!!

Winnie: Am I going to appear now?

Claudine: SHUT UP! I ALREADY SAID YOU ARE!

Winnie: -shuts up-

Claudine: Good!

Sesshoumaru: This is childish.

Claudine: FLUFFY! -hugs-

Sesshoumaru: Huh? Your not affraid?

Claudine: No. Your cute! Can I touch the tail?

Sesshoumaru: Sure.... OO;

Claudine: Yay! -touches tail-

Winnie: How come you get to touch and hug Sesshoumaru?!

Claudine: Cause I made most of the ideas for the story.

Winnie: FINE!

**Chapter 5:**

**Introduce The Gang, A Funny Lunch, And The Plan**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango took there sits in class waiting for it to start. The teacher came in.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" The teacher said. "Ohayo, Ms. Kagura." the whole class replied. "Now we have a new student today." Ms. Kagura started. "Would you please come in here child?" Ms. Kagura asked.

Then Kagome slowly entered the room. And faced the class. "Tell us your name child." "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you all." Kagome said then bowed.

"Welcome, Kagome to our class now take a seat beside Inuyasha." Ms. Kagura told Kagome and she nodded.

"Konnichiwa, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a cheery voice and smiled at him. That made him blush.

Kouga on the other hand was staring at Kagome. "_I will make this girl my woman."_ Kouga thought with a smirk.

Kouga's girlfriend Ayame was really mad at Kouga for staring at another girl. "_I'll hate him forever!" _Ayame screamed in her mind. Inuyasha went closer to Kagome's ear and whispered.

"I'll introduce you to everybody else ok?" Kagome nodded. "Ok"

The class went on till lunch. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hall talking and laughing. Kikyou was following them. "_Hmmm... she's trying to steal my boyfriend does she? I'll make sure that will never happen!"_ Kikyou thought with an evil smirk.

"Inuyasha!" a voice said. Inuyasha turned around to see his sister Yukisari and her bestfriend Yukasara Sango's little sister. "Hi, Yukisari!" Inuyasha yelled.

I went close to him. "Kagome, this is my sister Yukisari. Yukisari, this is Kagome." Inuyasha introduced. Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan!" I said. "Konnichiwa, Yukisari-san." Kagome said back.

Yukisari has long black raven hair, black dog ears, chocolate brown skin, and amber eyes like Inuyasha's. Yukasara has short dirty blonde hair, human ears, brown eyes and red eye shadow like Sango.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Yuksara." Yuksara said and shook Kagome's hand. "Konnichiwa." Kagome said back. "Kagome-chan!" they all turned around to see Sango. "Oi, Sango-chan!" I said. "Hello, ladies." Miroku stated. "My I have never seen you ladies before." Miroku said.

He goes closer to me. Then Miroku grabs my hand. "Will you bare my child." Miroku asked and bowed. Inuyasha got angry so he punched him on the head. Miroku fell down on the floor. "THAT'S MY SISTER YOU BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled then crossed his arms.

Miroku got up and asked. "That's you sister?" I nodded. "Sugoi, she's kawaii but not as kawaii as my Lady Sango." Miroku stated. Everybody sweatdropped.

In the lunch room.....................

"Let's just go to lunch." Sango said with a smile. Everybody went 'YEAH!'. So they headed off to the lunch room. They all sat on a table and started to talk. "So Yukasara do have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked. Yukasara blushed a shade of pink and she looked down on the floor.

"I'll answer that. Her boyfriend is Sesshoumaru Taisho, my older brother." I said. Yukasara, got angry. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!!! YUKISARI-CHAN!" She yelled. "Gomen nai sai. I just can't help it." I said with a nervous voice.

Everybody laughed there heads off, except for Inuyasha who was staring at the lovely girl infront of him. Over at the other table was Kikyou, Kanna, and Mishari. "Oi, Kikyou-sama. Look at Inuyasha-kun. He's looking at the new girl, Higurashi." Kanna pointed.(A/N: Kanna is older and much more of a talker.)

Kikyou stopped eating and looked. _"I'm going to kill her if it's the last thing I do!"_ Kikyou screamed in her mind. "Kikyou-sama?" Mishari asked trying to get her attention. "NANI?!" Kikyou said back angerly. Mishari was scared. "I have a plan to get rid of that, Higurashi." Kikyou stated.

The three laughed evily and everybody stared. "Ok, here's my plan." Kikyou started to whisper in there ears. "Your evil Kikyou-sama!" Kanna complimented. "Arigato, Kanna-chan."

Claudine: Did you guys like it?

Kanna: Please review.

Claudine: If I don't get 5 different reviewers I'm not continuing!

Kagura: That's bad. So please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Claudine: Konnichiwa, minna! You guys are lucky that I want to continue. I'm begging you, please REVIEW!

Claudine: Sango's little sisters name is Yukara. I made a spelling mistake. I'm sorry about it. I'm only 11 years old so please have mery on ME!

Kagura: Can we just get on with the story, Claudine-chan?

Claudine: FINE!

****

Chapter 6:

Beaten Up And The Break Up

Kagome's first day in her new school was really awesome. She met lots of new great friends and found the boy she met 10 years ago, Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked out of the school building with a smile.

"Oi! Kagome!" I yelled to the girl. "Oi, so nande Yukisari-chan?" Kagome asked me. "Do you want to hang out sometime, Kagome-chan?" I asked and same time pleaded. "Sure! I'd love to!" Kagome replied. "Alright!" I jumped back and forth. Kagome stared to giggle.

"Calm down, Yukisari-chan!" Kagome said between giggles. "Ok. Well, I have to go!" I told her sadly. "Bye, Kagome-chan see you tommorow!" I yelled then I ran to my house or should I say mansion.

Kagome was walking down the ally(sp?) to her house. Then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Kagome looked up to see that it was Kikyou. "You will never get a hand on **MY** Inuyasha ever again!" Kikyou warned. Then she laughed evily.

Kagome looked to see two more people coming her way. It was Mishari and Kanna. Kagome was really scared. _"What is Kikyou going to do with me?"_ thought a scared Kagome. Then Kikyou dropped Kagome on the cold hard ground. Kanna, Mishari and herself was beating her up. They kicked her, punched her, cut her, and slapped her.

The three girls were having the time of their lives beating up Higurashi, Kagome. "This is fun, Kikyou-sama." Mishari complimented. Inuyasha was driving by in his Viper. Then he heard noises like someone is getting beaten up or something. So Inuyasha walked out of his car and went closer to what's happening.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he's eyes! He saw his girlfriend, Kikyou and her other friends beating up Kagome! "KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyou her her friends stopped and looked to see who yelled, Higurashi's name. Kikyou was stunned and saw who it was.

It was.... Inuyasha her boyfriend. Standing there, with angry eyes. Kagome saw who it was too from behind Kikyou, she was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. "I..nu..ya..sha.." Kagome whispered before she blacked out.

"KIKYOU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled with full anger, his eyes were flashing red. "I..nu-chan. Konnichiwa, I can explain..." Kikyou stared to say in a nervous and very scared voice. "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON KIKYOU! YOUR TRYING TO KILL KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome as fast as he could to comfort her. Inuyasha put the badly hurt girl in his arms and on his lap. He shook her to try and wake her up. "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome! Wake up please!" Inuyasha pleaded. Then Kagome has her eyes half-opened.

"Kagome! Your ok?!" Inuyasha said with relief. "I...nu...yasha..., Ki..kyou." Kagome tried to speak. "I know, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Then Kagome closed her eyes again cause she was really badly hurt. Inuyasha carried the sleeping miko and walked past Kikyou, and he gave her a death glare.

"Kikyou, it's over." Inuyasha whispered. "Nani? What do you mean Inu-chan?" Kikyou asked with a innocent voice.((Innocent?! Yeah right!)) "I mean Kikyou your not my girlfriend anymore. And stop calling me Inu-chan." Inuyasha explain what 'it's over' mean.

Inuyasha started to walk to his car and put Kagome on the back seat. _"I hope she's ok."_ Inuyasha thought, he's eyes were softing while he was staring at her. Inuyasha started the car and drove off.

A sudden tear drop feel on the ground. "Kikyou-sama? Are you ok?" Kanna asked. Kikyou's eyes were hiding behind her bangs. "Ye..yeah. I'm fine." Kikyou replied to Kanna. "Ok." "Curse him! That kisama!" Kikyou cursed. Kikyou's knees dropped to the ground and she continued sobbing.

Claudine: There! Chapter 6!

claudine: Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Claudine: Thank you to all my review! My goal of going to 20 reviewers is almost there! SO please review!

Kagome: Where am I going to end up?

Claudine: You'll soon now my dear Kagome....

Kagome: Fine....

**I'm Glad Your Here, Inuyasha.......**

Inuyasha stopped his car infront of a 6 story mansion with diamond doors with little rubies. Inuyasha opened the back seat of his car and picked up Kagome. Inuyasha rang the door bell with is nose sense he's carrying Kagome.

A maid answered the door. "Lord Inuyasha, it's just you." the maid said. "Kitara, get some wash cloths, bucket of water and somefood." Inuyasha ordered. "Doshite, my Lord?" Kitara asked. Inuyasha looked down at the miko in his arms and so did Kitara. "Oh... my..." Kitara asked. "Hai, sir." Then Kitara ran to the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked in the mansion and started to go to his room. I was walking by then I saw Kagome in my brothers arms. I gasped with worries.

"Nii-chan! What's happened to Kagome?!" I asked my brother. Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyou and her friends beat her up on the alley with I wasn't driving by Kagome will be dead by now." Inuyasha said softly and a tear was rolling down his soft cheeks. "That **BITCH! **I will **KILL HER!**" I promised and a cracked my nuckled together.

"Nii-chan, I'm going to tell everybody about this!" I said and I ran to the phone then I started to dial all of my friends phone numbers. While Inuyasha carried Kagome into his room. His room was red, with a huge entertaiment system, computers, a huge bed with red silk and white trims.

Inuyasha layed her down slowly and softly on his bed and tucked her in the smooth silk covers. Inuyasha was staring at her for a while just looking at her beautiful face that was shattered by Kikyou.

Suddenly someone came in. "My lord." Kitara said with a soft voice. "Hai, Kitara?" Inuyasha asked. "I have the items you ordered me to get." Kitara said to her lord. "Just out it there, Kitara." Inuyasha told his maid and pointed to a table beside his bed. "Hai, my lord." Kitara slowly entered the room and put the items down.

"Arigato, Kitara." Inuyasha thanked. "You welcome, Inuyasha-sama." Then Kitara exited the room leaving the two couples alone. Inuyasha grabbed the cloth and put it on the bucket of water and wiped Kagome's dirty face with it. Kagome flinched. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome opened her hazel eyes and looked at the person who said her name. _"It's Inuyasha... he must of saved me from Kikyou."_ Kagome thought happyly. "Inuyasha........" she whispered.

"Kagome.... are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. "Hai...." Kagome replied. "Where am I?" Kagome asked the silver haired boy. "Were at my bedroom my house." Inuyasha told the miko.

Meanwhile with me................................

"Hello? Sango?"

"Hi, Yukisari. What's up?"

"Kagome got beat up by Kikyou."

"NANI?!" Sango's yelling was so loud my hair was flowing.

"Kagome was walking down the alley till Kikyou grabbed her and beat her up. Glady Inuyasha was driving by and stopped the fight." I said calmly.

"ARIGATOU, KAMI-SAMA!"

"Yeah.... Listen I have to go and call everyonelese."

"Ok"

"bye"

"Bye"

Then I hung up the phone and called Miroku, then Yukara, and the Higurashi family. ((Phone book))

With Kagome and Inuyasha...................

"Arigato, Inuyasha. For bringing me here." Kagome said and tried to smile at him. Inuyasha smiled back. Kagome stand up and walked to the a door thats made of glass. Kagome opened it and gasped. There was a cherry blossom forest, a huge fountain, birds, butterflies, other little animals and beches. "Sugoi....." Kagome whispered.

Suddenly strong arms where aound her waist. Kagome giggles at this action. She looks up to see ambers eyes. "You like this place don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah.... It's beautiful." Kagome complimented. Then Kagome felt a flesh on her neck and it was Inuyasha. Kagome blushed a shade of pink.

"Kagome, it's getting late we should go to bed." Inuyasha suggested. "Yeah, sure!" Kagome said with a smile. A little later a maid came in with pajamas for Kagome. Kagome thanked the maid and put it on. Inuyasha and Kagome got on his silky bed.

((This is not what you think! Don't get any ideas you perverts!)) "Ohayumi, Kagome." "Ohayumi, Inuyasha." Inuyasha flicked off the lights and they both driffted to sleep.

Claudine: Yay! Chapter 7! PLease review!


	8. Chapter 8

**To bizm: **Thank you for the review! And thanks for saying the last chapter was cute. I read your stories and they don't suck. I'll tell you a secret. I use to suck too. So I kept working on my writing and I got better. So keep praticing.

**Claudine: Do you guys like it so far?**

**Kagome: I hope they do.**

**Inuyasha: -puts arms around kagome- I'm sure they do, Kagome....**

**Kagome: -blushes-**

**Claudine: HEY! I"M THE ONE WHO PUT YOU TWO TOGETHER! WHERES MY HUG! -hmph-**

**Inuyasha: Alright...... -hugs claudine-**

**Claudine: Arigatou, Inuyasha....**

**Inuyasha: -goes back to kagome-**

**Claudine: ALRIGHT! SAVE THE THOSE FOR THE STORY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8:**

**Does He Love Me?**

It was 8:00 am in the morning and the suns light went through the red silk curtains. Inuyasha slowly opened his amber eyes which glittered from the sumlight. He turned around to see a sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. He got out of bed slowly not to wake Kagome up.

But, it did wake her up. Kagome opened her eyes a bit. Inuyasha grabbed a shirt from his closet. He slowly took off his shirt. ((Girls please calm down..... Never mind! I'm drooling like crazy!)) Kagome blushed like crazy! Cuase she saw Inuyasha well built chest.

_"Sugoi.... he has a well built toned chest. No wonder he was wwanted by everygirl at school. WAIT?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! BAD KAGOME! BAD!"_ Kagome thought she smacked herself. Inuyasha's ears twicthed and he smirked. "Finally your awake Kagome." Inuyasha said with a cocky voice. Then he put on his shirt.

Kagome got off the the bed and started to blush. Inuyasha just laughed. "Your lucky it's Saturday Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "Yukisari will call of our friends to go shopping. Ok?" Inuyasha said. "Arigatou, Inuyasha!" Kagome said then she hugged him. And Inuyasha's arms went around Kagome hugging her back.

I slowly entered the room. "Nii-chan, I-" I was shocked to see what I was seeing! Inuyasha and Kagome hugging! I smirked. I started to giggle. Which Inuyasha heard. They both turned around and blushed. "Aren't we going to fast Nii-chan?" I joked.

Inuyasha growled at me. "Ok, ok! I'm just joking!" I said. "Come one Kagome I'm going to lend you some of my clothes." I suggested. "Ok! Arigatou, Yukisari-chan!" Kagome said. Then both girls got to my room and left the puppy at his room. _"Am I starting to gain feelings for Kagome?"_ Inuyasha wondered.

Meanwhile in my room.......................

"Ok, Kagome pick some." I said then I opened my closet. Kagome went to pick some. "Ok, once you picked something go to the bathroom and changed." I told Kagome then pointed to the bathroom. Kagome nodded and headed off.

A few minutes later..............

Kagome got out of the bathroom and showed her clothes to me. "YOU LOOK **HOT** KAGOME! I"M SURE EVERY GUY WILL BE DROOLING!" I complimented. Kagome blushed for me saying that. Kagome was wearing a white tanktop, black mini skirt with chains. On her tank top it says Mirror Mirror in black letters.

And I was wearing the samething except white tanktop that says Sakura Blossoms in pink with red outlines and a black mini skirt that has hearts on the edges of the skirt. "Do you think Inuyasha likes me, Yukisari-chan?" Kagome asked.

We both sat down on the bed and I put an arm around her back. "Are you **KIDDING KAGOME**?! Nii-chan, **LOVES **you!" I said with a smile. "Do you really think so?" Kagome said softly. "I'll tell the story, Kagome-chan....." I started.

**Flash Back................**

_Ding Dong......... "I'll get it Kitara!" a 5 year old female hanyou said. I rushed to the door and opened it. "Nii-chan! What took you so long! I was worried!" I said._

_"Well, I'm home now ain't I?" Inuyasha said and he lifted me up. I started to laugh. Then he set me back on the ground. _

_In Inuyasha's Room..........._

_Inuyasha was sitting quitely on his bed with sad eyes. I slowly entered the room. "I wonder what's wrong with Nii-chan." I thought. So I entered fully into the room. "Nii-chan......." I whispered with a very soft voice only his ears can hear._

_"Hai, Yukisari" Inuyasha said back. "What's wrong." I asked my brother and sat beside the bed with him. He looked at me. "I met a girl today." He started. "She was really nice and pretty. I think it was love at first sight sis." Inuyasha finished. Then he started to cry. I was kind of sad for my big brother so I hugged him._

_"Do you really love her, Nii-chan?" I asked. "Hai...." He said softly. "What's the girls name?" "Kagome" "I'm sure we'll meet her again, Nii-chan..." I tried to comfort him. "Arigato."_

**End Of Flash Back.............**

"Oh... So that's what happened." Kagome said in suprise. "He loves you but he wouldn't admit." I said. "Arigatou, Yukisari-chan." Kagome thanked then hugged me. "You welcome, Kagome-chan." I said back. "Come on, Inuyasha is waiting for us downstairs. "Hai."

We were both running down the stairs where Inuyasha was waiting. "Oi, Inuyasha...." a voice said. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome. _"Damn! She looks you Hot in that outfit!"_ Inuyasha screamed in his mind. Kagome caught Inuyasha staring. And she blushed.

"Ummm.... hello? Can we go shopping now?" I said trying to get there attention. "Yeah, whatever sis." "Great!" Both girls yelled. Inuyasha just sweat dropped. All three went to the garage and picked out a black Viper. Inuyasha turned it on and put music on.

Claudine: WHEEE!!! Is that a cliffie?

Ayame: I don't know

Claudine: O well.....

Claudine: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thank you to the people who reviewed! I'll keep going!!! This is for you guys!**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 9: Call, The Mirror Mirror Song, Finally! The Mall!**

The 3 friends were driving to Tokyo Mall. ((I don't know the Tokyo malls)) I picked up my red cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

With Sango......................

Sango was using a chair to hit Miroku for groping her. "YOU DAMN HENTAI!" Sango yelled. Then once again Sango swang the chair at him but Miroku dodged it. "Sango! I didn't mean it! I couldn't control myself!" Miroku tried to talk out when he was dodging Sango's blows at him. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, HOUSHI-SAMA!!!!" Sango yelled. Then she heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed it with her other hand still grabbing the chair.

'Click' Sango pressed. "Hello?" "Hello, Sango? It's me Yukisari meet Kagome, Inuyasha and I at Tokyo Mall. Kay?" "Sure." Then Sango started to punch and kick Miroku in the guts. ((Ooooo that's going to HURT!))

With Me........................................

I started to hear Miroku screaming in pain. I looked at Kagome. "I think Miroku had done it again." I started to laugh. And so did Kagome. "Sango, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Hai, everything is just fine! AHHHH!!!! HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango yelled in the phone. Miroku was yelling too. "TAKE YUKARA WITH YOU, SANGO-CHAN!" I yelled in the phone you she can hear.

"Kay! SEE YA BYE!" 'Click' Inuyasha sighed "Miroku that lecher. He will never learn." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at her bag and pulled out a CD she burned from her computer the other day. "Can I listen to music, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "FEH! Whatever..." Inuyasha replied rudely. I looked at my brother. _"I think he's back to his old self again. Well bye bye new Inuyasha and welcome old Inuyasha." _I thought then I sighed.

Kagome puffed her lips. "_What a JERK!"_ Kagome screamed in her mind. So she took out the CD and inserted it in.

_Mirror mirror lie to me._

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me._

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_

_The one standing right in front of me._

_Why don't I think I before I speak?_

_I should have listened to the voice inside me._

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind. _

_To say the kind of things I said last night._

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall._

_You don't have to tell me who is the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby, back bring my baby back, to me...._

_Mirror mirror lie to me._

_Show me what I wanna see._

_Mirror mirror lie to me._

"I love this song!" I said while singing. "You love it too?" Kagome asked me. "Hell ya!" I replied. Then the song continued on with Kagome and I singing with the music.

_Why did I let you walk away?_

_When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'_

_I let my pride get in the way._

_And in the heat of the moment, I was to blame._

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind._

_Now in the cold light of the day, I realize._

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall._

_You don't have to tell me who is the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me....._

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the singing girl. She was happy and singing with her heart. _"Kagome's voice is like an angel."_ Inuyasha complimented in his mind. Then he turned back to the wheel and smiled.

_If only wishes could be dreams._

_And now my dreams could come true._

_Bring back my baby, my baby....._

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall._

_You don't have to tell me who is the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back........ to me........_

When the song ended. They arrived at the mall, to see Sango, Miroku, Yukara, and Yasha standing there waving. The girls got out of the car and hugged eachother and squealing! All of the boys sweat dropped at the girls actions.

The girls were talking about what are they going to shop for, which shops to go to, and what to do after that.

The boys just looked at them. "This is going to be a crazy shopping weekend." Miroku said. "I agree with Miroku on this one Inuyasha." Yasha agreed. "For once I agree with yu Miroku." Inuyasha said while looking at the girls that are jumping with joy.

"Come one you guys!" Yukara yelled waving at them. I grabbed Yasha, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha, Sango grabbed Miroku and Yukara helped pull Miroku. So they entered the mall. And the girls started to run around.

**Did you guys like it? Then review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOOTTT!!!! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! WE NEED 2 MORE TO REACH 40! -claps- THANK YOU AGAIN MINNA!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Kagome's Inuyasha?!**

"Sango-chan! Over there!" Yukara said while pointing at a store with dresses. "Great that's just what we need!" Kagome stated so all the girls ran at the store.

"Do you what there goin' to do?" Yasha asked. "Nope." The two other boys answered. So they went to follow the girls. The girls were wondering around the store looking around for dresses, while the boys just sat on a bench bored.

"Minna! Over here!" Sango yelled. The girls turned around and went to where Sango was. "Nande, Sango-chan?" I asked. We all gasped. There was a whole row of dresses what Sango found.

The dresses that's long up to there heels, on one side it's been cut like an oval except longer up to the end of the dress that can see the legs. Sango picked out a black one that has purple borders and carvings of a Dragon and purple jewels all around the dress.

Yukara has carvings of a butterfly and it's red. I wore a white one with black carvings of a tiger.

And Kagome wore the prettiest of them all. Her's is black with orange carvings of a Phoenix with orange heart on Kagome's waist and borders at the end of the dress. "That looks so beautiful, Kagome-chan!" I complimented while looking at the wonderful dress.

Kagome blushed a shade of pink on her cheeks. "Come on let's go try these on!" Sango suggested. "YEAH!" The girls ran into the change rooms. The boys noticed. "_I wonder what there up to." _Yasha wondered.

A few mins later......... The girls got out of the change rooms and looked at the boys. Kagome's hair was in a bun. Sango's is in a pony tail. Mine is in a bun. And Yukara's is still flowing down her back.

The boys jaws dropped at the girls. "So.... what do you guys think?" Yukara asked the jaw dropped boys. "You guys look **FANTASTIC!**" All the boys yelled at the same time. The girls blushed like a red tomato.

So the girls changed back to there clothes and paid for the dresses and exited the store. While they were walking by Kagome stopped at a jewel store. And saw at the display window a necklace that's shape like a heart, and little tiny diamonds that forms a heart a bit smaller than the locket it self.

And it has ruby borders around the chain. "It's beautiful....." Kagome whispered. It was shhining right in front of her. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. "What are you looking at Kagome?" he asked.

"That." Kagome answered and pointed at the necklace. Kagome looked at the tag. It was 2 million yens. Kagome sighed. The necklace was to expensive for her to buy. So she continued walking.

Inuyasha stayed and looked at it. Valentines Day was near so he thought he can get that necklace for Kagome. Inuyasha smirked. _"I'll buy this for Kagome on Valentines."_ Inuyasha planned. And he smirked again and continued walking with the others.

On the way Kikyou, Kanna and Mishari was walking by. Kikyou, saw her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha walking with his friends. Inuyasha saw Kikyou and groaned in anger. "INU-CHAN!!!!!" Kikyou yelled and ran after Inuyasha and gave him an embrace.

Kagome was angry at the scene before her and pushed Kikyou away from Inuyasha then Kagome stood in from of him. "WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR BITCH! HE'S MY INUYASHA!" Kikyou stated.

"Kikyou, Inuyasha broke up with you. So he's not yours he's MINE!" Kagome said. Everybody's eyes went wide. Not as wide as Inuyasha's.

Kikyou started to laugh which made Kagome even more angry. "He's mine. Right Inu-chan?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha growled in response. "I'M NOT YOURS KIKYOU! SO BACK OFF!" Inuyasha yelled so loud it echoed.

"Yeah, right Inu-chan." Kikyou tried to cover. "KIKYOU! YOU HEARD WHAT INUYASHA SAID! HE'S NOT YOURS!" Kagome yelled at the annoying miko. Then Kagome charged for her and punched her, kicked her and slapped her.

"NEVER EVER BOTHER US AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kagome yelled while punching Kikyou. Finally Kagome stopped. And got off Kikyou. Kanna and Mishari dragged there friend out of there site.

Kagome dusted off her hands. "That's that!"


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! I GOT OVER 40 NOW! OMG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 11:**

**OSUWARI, INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------Kagome just beated up Kikyou and said that Inuyasha is hers--------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in the mall cause Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Yukara and I were tired so they went home early.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" "Hai, Inuyasha?" "Did you really mean what you said back there?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to were Kikyou got beaten.

Kagome started to blush. "Um-I-I guess" Kagome replied with a shudder. Inuyasha started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Kagome asked the laughing hanyou and she started to laugh herself. "Nothing!" quickly Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sweetly formed a smile. Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at her. _"Kami, she's kawaii.... WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?!"_ Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"_At the Valentines Dance, I'll suprise her. Maybe.... Someday I'll tell her that I love her." Inuyasha thought then turned his head away from Kagome. "Inuyasha, I'm getting tired let's go home. Kay?" Kagome asked with a puppy face._

"Fine whatever, wench." Inuyasha mumbled. "What did you call me?" "Wench." Kagome was steaming with anger. "INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Then the beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow then it dragged him down the floor.

Inuyasha lifted out his face and looked at the very angry Kagome. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT KAGOME?!" "Those beads have powers in them. So when ever I say your name and that word. You get sat." Kagome explained.

"Fine. Whatever Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him. "Did you just say my name just now?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. Doshite?" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and started to rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha started to purr. "You like that don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Finally Kagome stopped. She helped Inuyasha stand up and Inuyasha drove her home. Kagome rang the door bell. Mrs. Higurashi answered it. "KAGOME?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She asked her daughter. Then Inuyasha started to explain everything. MRs. HIgurashi looked at the hanyou. "Who are you?" She asked politely. "The names Inuyasha ma'am." Inuyasha replied.

"INUYASHA?! It's been so long since I've seen you. You look much cuter and more handsome than before." Mrs. HIgurashi complimented. Inuyasha started to blush and Kagome giggled.

"Ja Ne, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Then she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Inuyasha was shocked yet happy. "Bye, Kagome." Inuyasha started to drive home.

In the Higurashi house........

"Alright Kagome. I want my grandchildren to have his ears and eyes okay?" Mrs. Higurashi joked. Kagome's eyes winded. "MOM!" "I'm just kidding dear. Now go to bed." "Night mom." "Night honey."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! 46 reviews! Thank you people! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! -huggleseveryone-**

**Chapter 12:**

**The Necklace**

The very next day, Inuyasha was at the mall. Searching for that very store were Kagome saw that necklace she wanted.

Finally he found it. Inuyasha entered the store and looked around. _"Where is it?! Damn!"_ Inuyasha cursed in his head. A staff saw him looking around, so she decided to help him. She slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Would you like me to help you find what your looking for?" The woman asked. "Ummmm... sure. I'm looking for the 2 million yen necklace." Inuyasha told the woman. The woman nodded. "Hai, sir. Right this way." Yura said and sending a signal to follow her.

"Here it is sir." Yura said. She grabbed the box and opened it. There it was the 2 million yen necklace. "I'll take it." Inuyasha said. Yura gulped. "Are-are you sure, sir? This is the most expensive necklace in all of Japan." Yura explained.

Inuyasha groaned. "I don't care. Besides, I'm a Taishio." Inuyasha responded. Yura gasped. "Follow me Mr. Taishio." Yura said. Then they came to the counter. "That will be 2 million yens Mr. Taishio." Yura proclaimed.

"Feh. Whatever...." Inuyasha said. Then he took our his wallet and put 2 million yens in cash at the table. Yura gladly took it and put it in the cash register.

"What letter do you want on the diamond?" "K" Inuyasha responded. "What writing do you want in it sir?" Yura asked. Inuyasha paused for a moment. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

I will never leave your side.

I will always stay alive.

You make me feel all soft inside when I see your face.

Our friendship will never break.

Someday our friendship will turn into something more.

I will always protect you, no matter what.

When your hurt I don't know what to do. But hope that you will be ok.

I will help you in hard times and remember good times.

If you die, I will join you forever.

Happy Valentines Day, Kagome......

Love, Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha handed the paper to Yura so she can carve it. "Is that it sir?" Yura asked. "Ummm... Iei. I want a white box and a red ribbon on it." Inuyasha instructed. "Hai."

A Few Minutes Later....................

Yura came back with a small white box. "Here you go." Yura said and she handed Inuyasha the box. "Arigato." Then Inuyasha walked out of the store and headed for home. Inuyasha entered his house and walked to his bedroom.

Then a woman came on his way. She bowed. "Would you like anything Lord Inuyasha?" She asked. "No thanks, Rin." Inuyasha responded. Rin nodded and walked away from her lords path.

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother was sitting on her favorite chair till she noticed her youngest son was back. "Greetings, Inuyasha." Izayoi said. "Greetings, mother." "Where have you been?" Izayoi asked her son.

"And what's that on your hand?" Izayoi added to her question. Inuyasha started to blush. "I-It's nothing." Inuyasha shuddered afraid that his mother will find out what it is. Izayoi moved closer. Inuyasha backed a way a little.

Then in a flash the box in Inuyasha's hand was gone. Instead it was in his mothers hand. Izayoi, opened it and gasped. "Inuyasha, what a beautiful necklace." Izayoi complimented. She opened it and read the writing in the locket.

Izayoi formed a smile on her lips. "Inuyasha, that's so sweet of you honey." Izayoi said. Then Inuyasha started to blush even more. Then Izayoi gave it back to him. "Who ever the girl is, she's really lucky to have you Inuyasha." Izayoi whispered then winked.

Inuyasha walked up to his bedroom and looked at his photo albums. Finally Inuyasha found a picture of himself. He took it out cut it and inserted it in the locket. Inuyasha smiled and put the box down and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**50 reviews! Thank you! alejandra you are my 50th reviewer! Congrats! -handsoverinuyashatoy-**

****

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 13:**

**Get Asked To The Dance**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a smile. Tonight will be the schools Valentine's Dance. So she went to her closet and took out a pink shirt and blue jean shorts. Kagome decided to put her hair into a pony tail this time.

"_I hope Inuyasha asks me." Kagome hoped. She sighed. "I bet all the girls in the school is going to ask him. Cause he's after all the hottest guy in school ever." Kagome told herself and sighed again._

She grabbed her bag and left for school.

With Inuyasha..............

Inuyasha wore a black T-shirt and jeans his shirt were un buttoned his looks will make any girl drool. ((-drools-)) Inuyasha smirked. "I hope my plan works." Inuyasha hoped.

At school.................

Inuyasha was surrounded by girls asking him to the dance. He all turned down there request. Cause he had another girl in mind, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was at her locker getting her stuff for her class.

Inuyasha saw her and want to ask her but girls were all around him. "BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" a girl yelled. All of the girls stopped and looked at the person who said it.

Then Kikyou appeared from behind Kanna and Mishari. Then she ran and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Hey, Inu-chan!" Kikyou said happily. Inuyasha grinded his teeth together. "GET OFF ME KIKYOU!" Inuyasha growled and shook Kikyou off his arm.

All of the other girls gasped. Then girls started to whisper to each other. "INU-CHAN!" Kikyou pouted and she puffed her face. "I told you, we **BROKE UP!**" Inuyasha told the stubborn miko.

Kikyou did a 'hmph' sound. Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome all the girls followed him. "Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. "Oh. Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome responded with a smile. "Listen, do you want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" Inuyasha asked blushing and looking at the ground. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

All of the girls mouth dropped to the floor. Even Kikyou was shocked. Kagome hugged him tightly and Inuyasha returned the hug. "Of course I'll go with you Inuyasha." Kagome told him. Kagome broke the hug and smiled at him.

Inuyasha's lifted up and he smiled at Kagome back. "Great! See ya tonight. Okay." "Sure." Kagome replied. Then Inuyasha walked to class.

With me..........

I was walking down the hall with my books in front of my chest. "Hey! Yukisari!" A voice from my behind me yelled. I turned to see Yasha running to catch up to me.

"Hey, Yasha." I said and smiled. Yasha blushed. "Would you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" Yasha asked with a nervous tone. I smiled at him and I said. "I'd love to!" "YES!" Yasha yelled in victory.

I just laughed at him. And he laughed along with me and he walked me to class.

In Class...............

Everyone was talking till the teacher came in. "Ohayo minna." The teacher said. "Ohayo, Miss Kaguya." The class responded. "Since the Valentine's Dance is almost here I'll give you guys a break." Miss Kaguya said. Everyone went 'WHOOOTT!!!'

"Now grab your pencils and paper and draw. This is for your art mark." Miss Kaguya instructed. Everyone did as they were told. And started to draw.

Kouga made his way to Ayame who was really pissed. "Hey, Ayame." Kouga greeted. But Ayame didn't reply. "Ayame?" Kouga said again. Still no answer from Ayame. Kouga's face turned sad and he walked away.

Kagome was drawing an angel with it's fire wings around her, she held a red staff with a symbol of fire in the middle, her kimono was fire and very detailed. Her hair was in a pony a high pony tail. Kagome made shadows and made the fire wings very detailed.

Kaguya walked around to see how her student are going. She stopped by Kagome and looked at her drawing the details and the colors were fantastic. Inuyasha drawed a female warrior that has armour like Sango's except it's yellow and she was in battle position with her sword.

Kaguya looked at Inuyasha's drawings it was really good in her eyes. Then the bell rung and eveybody went to the school gym for training. Kagome, Yukisari((Me)), Sango amd Yukara were top of our class for the girls. For the boys, they are..... Inuyasha, Miroku, Yasha and Sesshoumaru.

The 4 girls defeated all of the girls and so did the boys. They all went home to get ready for the dance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay!!! 55 reviews! Sorry for not updating to fast. I was busy with my cousins.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Meet Sesshoumaru Taishio**

Kagome rang the door bell then a small toad answered it. "You must be Kagome." The toad said. Kagome nodded. "Right this way. Follow me." The toad instructed. Kagome follwed the toad that lead to the living room were Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted. "Hey." Inuyasha stood up and said. "This is my Nii-chan. Sesshoumaru." Inuyasaha introduced as he pointed to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood up and shook Kagome's hand.

"You must be Kagome. I'm Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha talks about you all the time." Sesshoumaru teased. Inuyasha growled at him. Kagome got a slight blush. "Right Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru teased more.

"Shut up, Fluffy." Inuyasha mocked and laughed a bit. Sesshoumaru growled at his brother. "Hey! Kagome-chan!" I greeted from the stairs. "Yukisari!" Kagome replied. "C'mon! Let's go get ready!" "Kay!" Kagome ran to the stairs and into my room.

In My Room.......................

"Sango-chan, can you put my hair into a bun please?" I asked. "Sure, Yukisari-chan." Sango replied. Sango went closer to me and she carefully tied my hair into a bun.

Kagome's hair was already in a pony tail. Yukara was really nervous cause it was her first time dancing with Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed it. "Hey, Yukara what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a worried voice.

Yukara turned her head to face Kagome. "Umm.... It's just my first time dancing with Sesshoumaru...." Yukara whispered.

"**NANI?!" **All of the girls screamed. They screamed so loud the boys can hear them from downstairs.

"Do you know what's happening out there Miroku?" Yasha asked. "No. I bet there taking there time to look good for us." Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twicthed and in a flash he bunked Miroku's head and he fell on the ground with a bump on his head. The boys started to laugh there head off.

In the room............

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" **Sango yelled. "Yeah....." Yukara responded clamly. "Well good luck then." Sango said.

"Arigato, Sango-chan." Yukara thanked. The girls got out of my room and slowly walked down the stairs. The boys stood up and looked at the girl. They're jaws dropped. They looked so good in those dresses.

"**_SHIT! She looks so beautiful in that!"_** All of the boys thought. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome for the longest time. He was **DROOLING**! Kagome just giggled. Inuyasha snapped out of his head and took an hand out.

So did Sesshoumaru, Yasha, and Miroku. "You so** beautiful **tonight my Lady Dragon." Miroku complimented and he kissed Sango's palm. Sango blushed a shade of pink. "You look really good Miroku." Sango said. Now Miroku blushed. "Ummm.... hello?" Kagome said to get there attention. "We should get going." Inuyasha added with a smirk on his face.

They all nodded and walked to school. There were lots of students with there dates walking around. "**Inu-chan!!!!!" **A voice screamed from behind the gang. ((Guess who?)) It was Kikyou she wore the ugliest dress.

"Konnichiwa, Inu-chan." Kikyou said. Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru was pissed. He pushed Kikyou away from his little brother and stood in front of him. "Wench! Stay away from my brother! He already has a woman in his heart and that's **Kagome**!" Sesshoumaru stated to Kikyou.

Kikyou was shocked she looked at Kagome with angry eyes. Kagome backed away a little. Then she turned her head back to Sesshoumaru. "I swear if you go between them, **I'll tear you apart**!" Sesshoumaru warned the miko.

Kikyou was really scared now. She could see Sesshoumaru's eyes glowing red. So she turned away and ran.

Yukara went close to Sesshoumaru and said. "I never knew you were like that Sess-sama." Then she leaned over and kissed him lighting on the cheek. Sesshoumaru blushed like mad! All the girls were saying 'awwww.....'

Inuyasha went over to Sesshoumaru. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." "Your welcome little brother." The gang walked inside the gym door and there were...................

**Did you guys like it? Then review! Sorry Kikyou fans. I just sorta hate Kikyou. In this one Sesshoumaru is nice not bad okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating for so long. My computer has problems. **

**Claudine- "Yay! Another chapter!"**

**Sesshoumaru- "Finally"**

**Claudine- "FLUFFY!"**

**Sesshoumaru- -gulps- "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" -runs-**

**Claudine- -chasessesshouamru- "MATTE FLUFFY!"**

**From Frienship To Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Ai No Uta; Song Of Love For Inuyasha**

There was lots of students with there dates dancing in the beat of the music. I gasped. "Sugoi..." All of the girls said in the same time. "I so agree with you, Yukisari." Kagome said. They slowly entered. Suddenly the music stopped and Kagura went to talk on the microphone.

"**_Alright minna! Where going to have a little event! For the girls! Girls if you want to sing for a specail someone come up and line up on the stairs of the stage!_**" Kagura shouted on the microphone.

Sango went beside Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Come on Kagome! Let's go." Sango said. Kagome's head went down. "I'm **not **sure if I can Sango." Kagome said sadly. Then Yukara came. "Aww... Kagome. Don't spoil the fun!" She spoke. "Don't you want to sing for you little puppy?" I teased. A light pink blush came across her nose.

"We know you can fo it, Kagome." Sango encourage. Kagome's face lifted up. "Arigatou, Sango." Kagome thanked. "Your welcome. Now let's go you guys!" Sango suggested and we all ran through people to the stage. Suprisingly we saw Kikyou there. Kikyou turned to face us.

"Why hello there, Akira, Taishio...." Then she looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. "Higurashi..." She continued. "What do you want Kikyou?" Sango said coldly. Kikyou swung her jet black hair. "Oh, nothing. Just want to sing for my little Inuyasha then I'm sure he'll come back to me." Kikyou said with a cocky voice.

Kagome and I made a 'hpmh' sound. While Sango and Yukara coughed out 'bitch'. "First one up is, **Kikyou Miko**!" Kagura introduced. Kikyou slowly went up on stage. "Alright Kikyou, who are singing for? And what song?" She asked. Kikyou smiled. "This is for my **darling** Inuyasha!" Kikyou replied.

Inuyasha from affar was totally emberrassed from Kikyou. Yasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru went up to Inuyasha. "We know how you fell, dude." Yasha said trying to comfort his friend. "Listen, Inuyasha." Miroku started. "Plug your ears. I've listened to Kikyou's singing before and it was horrible!" Miroku continued.

He only got a 'Keh!' from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should listen to Miroku. I've heard hers also." Sesshoumaru said to his little brother. "Fine." He said. He took out ear plugs from his pocket. And put it at his dog ears.

Kikyou began to sing 'My Will' By Dream. Her voice was high pitched and annoying like someone killed her and she was screaming. Kagura tried to cover her ears but it was so loud she was getting a headache. '_I have to put a stop to this,_' Kagura thought. Kagura turned off the music.

Kikyou was filled with rage. "**Oi! Ms. Kagura! I'm not finished!**" She shouted. Kagura looked at the spoiled student. "Well you were doing such a good job we have no time for the others to sing." Kagura lied. Kikyou jsut smiled. "Ok!" She started to hop on the stage all the way down the stairs. "_Beat that Higurashi...._" Kikyou whispered in a cold voice. "What a slut she is!" Yukara proclaimed.

"Next up, **Kagome Higurashi**!" She shouted. Kagome gulped and very scared. I patted her at the back. "You can do it, Kagome." I said. And we winked at her. Teh crowd was screaming her name and so is Inuyasha.

Kagura walked up to Kagome. "Who's the song for?" She asked. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was smiling brightly at her. "Inuyasha Taishio." "What song?" "Ai No Uta; Song Of Love." Kagome replied. "Good choice." Kagura said. She handed over the microphone to Kagome and Kagome gladly took it.

Soft music started to play. Kagome took a deep breath.

**Kono chi ni chikara o**

**No ni hana o**

**Kokoro ni ai o...**

**Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki**

**Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto**

**Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru**

**Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide ima sugu ni **

**Ai ni ikite**

**Kono yo ni umarete**

**Anata no me ni**

**Nani o utsushite**

**Ima kono chi ni chikara**

**No ni hana o**

**Kokoro ni ai...**

**Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni**

**Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi**

**Donna jidai mo, donna basho de mo, tashikana ai wa aru**

**Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai**

**Ai no naka e**

**Namanurui kaze ni**

**Utare boku wa**

**Nani o nokoshite**

**Ima kono chi ni chikara o**

**No ni hana o**

**Kokoro ni ai o...**

**Soshite**

**Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru**

**Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide ima sugu ni**

**Ai ni ikite**

**Kono yo ni umarete**

**Anata no me ni**

**Nani o utsushite**

**Ima nama nerui kaze ni**

**Utare boku wa**

**Nani o nokoshite**

**Kono chi ni chikara o**

**No ni hana o**

**Kokoro ni ai o...**

Everyone cheered for Kagome. Kagome bowed and left the stage. Kagura took over. "Awesome job, Kagome!" She complimented. "Arigatou!" Kagome thanked from affar. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. "You did great Kagome." He said. "Thanks." Everyone was like 'Awww...'. Kikyou's eyes narrowed cause of the scene. Suyuka came to Kikyou. "Looks like that Higurashi took the attention Lady Kikyou." She said.

Kikyou growled with anger. "I know that Suyuka." Kikyou told her coldly. Clenching her fists together. "I will get her for stealing Inuyasha away from me!" Kikyou promised.

**Chapter 15 done!**

**Japanese Meanings-**

**Minna- Everyone**

**Ai- Love**

**Uta- Song**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Sugoi- Wow/Awesome/Amazing**

**Oi- Hey**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! YEEE HEEE!!!**

**To: kagome-KILL-kikyou: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!**

**To: Sleepless-Spirit: Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was cute!**

**To: Chantel: Awesome! You hate Kikyou too! Thanks for the comment!**

**To: Elfstress: I will! Dont worry!**

**To: InuKagsChild1: I know! My computer was screwed up!**

**To: Little Princess Miko: Glad you love it Miko!**

**To: Black Wolf Girl: Thanks! Hope you will!**

**To: Kagome's Girl: Dont hurt me! I will update!**

**To: sesshoumaru-luver: I just updated! I hope you like it!**

**Claudine- "Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!"**

**Sango- "Yeah, you guys were great!"**

**Miroku- "Would you female reviewers bare my children?"**

**Sango & Claudine- "Your a baka houshi!!!!"**

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru- "Serves you right, Miroku..."**

**Yasha- "Will he ever learn?"**

**Yukara- "No... Like never..."**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Shinjitsu No Uta; Song Of Truth For Baka Houshi Miroku**

Kagura gave Kagome a big applaus(sp?). Kagura grabbed the microphone. "Now next up is... **Sango Akira**!" She shouted. Everyone cheered but the loudest was Miroku. Sango was confident she was never scared of **anything**.

Since she was youkai taijiya. Kagura walked beside Sango. "Alright, Sango. Who's the song for?" Kagura asked the taijiya. The taijiya bit her lip. And she opened her mouth. "**Miroku Hao**." She said with a red face. Everyone in the gym gasped. Miroku couldn't believe his ears. Sango out of all the girls is going to sing for **HIM**! When she slapped him, punched him and kicked him he was going to sing for him!

Miroku's jaws dropped. Inuyasha chuckled and went behind his friend and put a hand on his hsoulder. He had a smirk on his face. "So Miroku are you shocked?" The hanyou asked. Miroku just did a low nod. "I thought so." He continued. "I never knew that Sango a **youkai taijiya **would sing for a **lecherous houshi **like Miroku." Sesshoumaru stated.

Yasha snapped his clawed fingers infront of the jaw dropped houshi. "Hello? Earth to Miroku.." He spoked. Yasha slapped his head. "Ok! He's officially** flipped**." He said. The two brothers nodded. "**Yup**" Then both said in the sametime.

Then Sango started to sing her song.....

**Akaku nijimu**

**Taiyou wa subete o**

**Terashite kita**

**Ima mo mukashi mo **

**Kono yuuyami ni**

**Egaiteru souzou wa**

**Hatashite**

**Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**

**Motto ima ijou ni**

**Hadaka ni natte**

**Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo**

**Honno sukoshi dake**

**Watashi o yogoshite**

**Sou yatte hitori**

**Kizutsuitari**

**Mawari o nakushita toshitemo**

**Shinjitsu no uta wa**

**Kono mune ni nagare**

**Arasoi wa mada**

**Tsuzuku n darou**

**Dono michi ima ga**

**Taisetsu na no sa?**

**Gamushara ni natte**

**Miotoshite kita mono**

**Tatoeba dare ka no**

**yasashii hohoemi mo **

**Eien o shireba**

**Donna kurayami mo**

**Itami mo itsuka kieta**

**Sou yatte ima wa**

**Watashi o yogoshite**

**Zutto mukashi mita**

**Tenkuu no shiro ni**

**Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru**

**Shinjitsu no uta o**

**Michishirabe ni shite**

**Eien o shireba**

**Donna kurayami mo**

**Itami mo itsuka kieta**

**Shinjitsu no uta wa**

**Kono mune ni nagare**

**Motto ima ijou ni**

**Watashi o yogoshite**

**Honno sukoshi dake**

**Watashi o yogoshite**

**Shinjitsu no uta o**

**Michishirabe ni shite........**

The song finished and everyone made a loud boom of cheers for Sango. The houshi pushed through the crowd to get to the stage. The girl looked down to see Miroku. "**Houshi-sama....**" Sango whispered. Miroku opened his arms. Sango jumped into his arms and he swung her around then set her down to the floor.

"**Sango.....**" The houshi started. His face coming closer.. then..... he grops her **ass. ** Sango flinched. "Houshi-sama.... **KISAMA BAKA NO HENTAI!**" Sango screamed with anger. And she slapped him. The crowd said 'Owww... that's going to hurt.' 'Go Miroku!' 'Poor guy...'

Kagura sweat dropped. "Mr. Miroku you should really stop doing that to Sango." She suggested. Miroku recorvered. And nodded. "Hai!" He said rubbing his red cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**HURRAY! Chapter 17 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha! But I do own Yukara, Yukisari, Suyuka, Kusanagi, Mitsu, Hell's Fire, and Suzoshi.**

**Note: Thank you for all your support and comments everyone!!! -hugsallofyou-**

**Sango- "I cant believe I just sang for that lecher! Why did you do this to me?!"**

**Claudine & Kagome- -laughs-**

**Kagome- "Because Sango Claudine wants Miroku for once to be happy. And you did make him happy. Right Claudine?"**

**Claudine- "Yeah!"**

**Miroku- "Well thank you then my dear woman."**

**Claudine- -getscreepedout- "Sa-sango!"**

**Sango- -grabshiraikotsu- "HOUSHI-SAMA!!!! -bangsonhishead-**

**Miroku- "Ouch...."**

**Sesshouamru- "Will you ever syop Miroku?"**

**Miroku- "NEVER!!! EEEEEE!!!"**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Fukai Mori; Deep Forest For Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru**

Kagura took the microphone once again. And held it up high. "Alright! Next person.... **Yukara Akira**" Kagura shouted. Yukara went on stage with her head looking down at the floor. "Song for? And what song do you want?" Kagura asked.

Yukara spoke nervously. "**Sesshoumaru Taishio**" She quietly replied. Sesshoumaru smiled for what she said. _"Maybe theres hope for me yet."_ "What song?" "Ano..... Fukai Mori; Deep Forest" Yukara replied. "Ok, DJ play the music!"

**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto**

**Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo**

**Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta**

**Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru**

**Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana**

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni**

**Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu**

**Itsu wariya uso o motoi**

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama**

**Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku**

**Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite**

**Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo**

**Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou**

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara**

**Ikiteyuku doko made mo**

**Shinjiteru hikari motome**

**Arukidasu kimi to ima**

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni**

**Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu**

**Itsu wariya uso motoi**

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara**

**Ikiteyuku doko made mo**

**Furikaeru**

**Michi o tozashi**

**Aruiteku eien ni**

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni......**

The crowed went** WILD**! The boys were making 'purrr...' sounds. Yukara blushed. Sesshoumaru leaped on the stage and hugged his girlfriend. He whispered in her ear. _"You were fantastic..." _But Sesshoumaru didn't know that the microphone was still on.

All of the girls went 'Your the girl Yukara!' and the boys were like 'WOO!!! GO SESSHOUMARU!'. Kagura was happy for the two. "Alright you two come on we have more singers!" She said. Yukara and Sesshoumaru got off the stage holding hands.

Kagura was lying Yukisari was the only one left. _"I hope I can do this."_ I bit my lip. I looked at Yasha waving at me and smiling. I smiled back. "Ok. I can do this." I told myself.

**Claudine- That chapter was extremly short.**

**Sango- -nods-**

**Claudine- "I'm afraid to sing!"**

**Kagome- "I'm sure you'll be alright."**

**Claudine- -biteslip- "Let's just say I hope your right, Kagome."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the Japanese songs! I just had to put them cause finding the Japanese one is easier than finding the English one. I think this chapter will have 2 chapters in one. So enjoy!**

**Sango- "I think Kikyou is planning something..."**

**Claudine- -gulps- "No-no she isn't!"**

**Sango- "How so?"**

**Claudine- "Uhhh...."**

**Sango- "I knew it!"**

**Claudine- "Please Sango don't tell!"**

**Sango- "Well... I do owe you for creating the story though. Sooo... ok."**

**Claudine- "Arigatou, Sango!"**

**Claudine- "Some of the words or phrases from the lyrics might be wrong."**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Time Alone**

I knew I was next so I just went up on stage. Kagura walked up beside me. "So I've heard it's your first time singing in public. Is that true?" She asked me. I nodded and blushed. "This is a surprise. Right minna?!" Kagura asked the whole crowd. "**YEAH!**" They answered back.

Kagura looked at me with her ruby crimson eyes. "Who's the special boy?" She teased. I gulped and blushed a crimson. "**Yasha Tai**...." I responded blushing more redder. "Awww... isn't that sweet!" Kagura stated.

Yasha was just dumbfounded. Inuyasha smiled at his friend. Inuyasha went beside him with his hands on his hips. "You lucky dog!" He teased. And grabbed Yasha's head with one arm then the arm getting his hair messed up.

As Inuyasha let go, Sesshoumaru came. And he elbowed him on the ribs. He smirked. "You got my sis singin for ya. Aren't you happy?" Sesshoumaru asked. Yasha blushed a shade of pink and nodded.

Yasha looked up at me with his golden yellow eyes and with his arms crossed against his chest. I smiled which made him blush. I turned to Kagura. "Ms. Kagura I would like to sing '**Angelus By Hitomi Shimatani'**

Kagura nodded and went to the DJ and looked for Angelus (They have every song in there!). Music started to play. I placed my fingers on the microphone and I started to open my mouth.

_**Dareka no tame, nagasu namida.**_

_**Inori no you ni, hoho ni tsutau.**_

_**Sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanaide.**_

"_**Yasashisa" to ukeirete.**_

_**Kokyuu sae mo, wasuresaseru.**_

_**Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa, sora.**_

_**Taiyou dake ga. Kagayaiteru nani wo sagashitsudzukeru?**_

_**Kagami wo mitsume, chikatta ano hi.**_

_**Anata ni wa kitto, mieteta.**_

_**Jibun no senaka ni mo, tsubasa ga aru to.**_

_**Anata ga kawari seika, ga kawaru.**_

_**Yume ni todoke ai no honoo.**_

_**Yurayura, shinkirou. Koete....**_

_**Sora ni wa hikari, daichi ni mizu wo.**_

_**Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo.**_

_**Mirai etadoritsuku. Angelus.**_

_**Nozomi ga moshi, kanau no nara. Kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou.**_

_**Mayoi wo suteta anata no hane. Watashi no kaze wo tsukamu.**_

_**Takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi.**_

**_Itami ga, mazariau kako wo._**

_**Furikiretara, soko ni. Genshoku no niji.**_

_**Ichibyou goto ni seika wo kaeru.**_

_**Kizamidashita ai no kodou.**_

_**Jirijiri, moeagaru negai.**_

_**Umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo.**_

_**Oimotomeru tsuyosa ga.**_

_**Yami wo terashite yuku, Angelus.**_

_**Hashiritsudsukeru nara, tobitateru hazu....**_

_**Jounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite.**_

The song ended and everyone clapped. I bowed and I walked down the stage him my hand together at the front of my legs. I walked up to Yasha who was smiling which he was showing his white kiba.

He went up to me and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I was so happy that I sang for the one I love. I dug my face on his shirt as he continued to hug me. Meanwhile Kagome & Sango were talking about the song they sang.

"Ai no uta is a really sweet song." Kagome spoke.

"Yeah, and Shinjitsu no uta is pretty good too. Even though it doesn't suit Houshi-sama well." Sango said with a giggle. The girls stopped giggling when Inuyasha went up to them.

"Hey, Kagome?" He started.

"Yeah? Nani?" She asked. Inuyasha began to scratch the back of his head. "I was wondering if you want to come to Sakura Park with me." He nervously said.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, Inuyasha." She said as she stood up and took his hand. Then they started to walk. Sango smirked and she also stood up and walked to us. "Guys, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to Sakura Park." Sango protested.

"Good then we can spy on them." Yukara said. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" I said cheerfully. 'Is that a right idea?" Yasha asked. "Yeah, sure it is. So we can see what are they going to do." Miroku gave a lecherous smirk. Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare.

Then Sesshoumaru bonked him at the back of his head. "**Kisama baka!**" Sesshoumaru claimed. "It's not my fault I'm a lecher!" Miroku said. Yukara looked at the houshi who was rubbing the back of his head who got bonked. "Oh, so your saying it's your kazaana?" Yukara said.

Miroku looked at his right hand who was covered with beads and a glove. "I dunno." He said as he looked at everyone. They call sweat dropped at the houshi's answer. Sango shook her head. "Alright lets follow those two!" The gang left the gym and followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kikyou was watching them. She smirked. She lend out a hand then it started to glow blue. Then a long fying worm appeared. Suyuka and Kanna started in amusement. "What is that, Lady Kikyou?" Suyuka asked. "It's a **Shikigami**. It's a demon worm that steals souls." She explained. "Oh..." "Now my Shikigami follow Inuyash and Kagome!" Kikyou commanded.

The worm nodded and disappeared.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked at the park sakura petals are flying everywhere. "Sugoi.... So pretty..." Kagome said in amusement. Inuyasha looked at the young miko. It was silent till Inuyasha broke it. "Say do you want to rest?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him. "Okay. I'm tired a bit anyway." They sat down by a fountain.

Kagome looked at the sky. She saw a light passed. "Ah, a **shooting star**! I better make a wish!" Kagome clasped her hand together and closed her eyes. _ "I wish that Inuyasha and I will never be apart no matter what happens to us."_ Kagome opened her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her. "So what did you wish for?" He asked in union.

Kagome just winked. "I can't tell you! Or else it won't come true. Right?" She said playfully. Inuyasha chuckled. "I guess your right."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Inuyasha said. He reached into his pocket and took out a diamond necklace. Kagome gasped. It was the necklace she wanted! Inuyasha put his hand around her neck and attached it. Kagome held it in her finger tips.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he smiled back. "Arigatou, Inuyasha!" She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged back her close. Kikyou's Shikigami was hiding behind the bushes. At the school gym Kikyou was watching by Kanna's kagami.

Kikyou was filled with rage. "**HE BOUGHT THE MOST EXSPENSIVE NECKALCE FOR THAT WENCH?!**" She screamed out. Everybody looked at Kikyou. Suyuka covered for her. "There's nothing going on here! I swear!" She tried to cover. Then they just went to there activities.

Suyuka went back to Kikyou. "Lady Kikyou, you must calm down." She said. Kikyou just looked at her with cold eyes. Suyuka just stayed silent. They continued to watch the couple.

Sesshoumaru, Yukara, Yasha, Miroku, Sango and I were watching very closely. 'Do you know what there saying?" I asked. Sango shook her head. "Suwa!" I cursed. Sesshoumaru 'shh' me. "Gomen." I whispered as we continue to watch.

They broke there hug. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her chocolate brown eyes. "Nani nozomi, Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha was surprised by the question. He started up at the sky. "I want to become a youkai." He answered. **"Youkai?**" Kagome said. "But wouldn't you be just fine just the way you are?" She said. "I mean remaining a hanyou." She added.

"I like you just the way you are now." Kagome said. Inuyasha was pretty pissed off. "Keh! How lame!" He said then turned his head in the other direction. Kagome began to get angry. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LAME?! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?!**" She shouted. Then she grabbed on of his shoulders. Inuyasha slowly turned his head with soft eyes. Kagome partly opened her mouth. "Nani?" He asked rudely. Kagome just shook her head.

'Never mind." She said. As she leaned on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. Inuyasha looked at her sleeping form. "_She looks so peaceful._" He said in his mind. As he continued to watch her. He brushed away her raven black bangs from her face. Sango, Yukara and I said 'Awwww....'. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Who's there?!" He shouted. Kagome slowly woke up.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked in a tired voice. "Were not alone." He replied looking around the area. I popped out. "Konnichiwa, Nii-chan!" I said nervously. Miroku was like "Uh-oh..." 'Uh-oh, is right Houshi-sama." Sango agreed.

"You were here the whole time weren't you? And I bet with, Sesshoumaru, Yukara, Miroku and Sango." He teased. The rest stood up. Kagome stood up also and blushed. "You guys were here?!" She shouted. Sango scratched the back of her head. "Uhhh.... About that Kagome." Sango started. "We just went to go home till we saw you!" Yukara lied.

"Yeah! That's right!" She agreed. "Right...." Inuyasha said. Then he flexed his claws he attacked Kikyou's Shikigami and made it disappear. "What was that?" Miroku said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Kikyou's Shikigami," "Shikigami."

Sango's eyes narrowed also. "She's on to us." She said. "We better watch out for her." Yasha protested. Everyone nodded. Suddenly Kanna's kagami went black. Kikyou chuckled. "I have a plan for Inuyasha. I'll make him destroy that Higurashi with him not knowing it." She said. "How will that possible, Lady Kikyou?" Kanna asked. "Hanyou's have youkai chi in them so when you awaken it they're be able to control it." Kikyou explained.

Kanna smirked. "You are smart Lady Kikyou." They all did and evil laugh.

**Please Review!**

**Japanese Meanings**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Nani- What**

**Sugoi- Wow/Awesome**

**Shikigami- Soul Stealer**

**Kagami- Mirror**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Hanyou- Half Demon Half Human**

**Chi- Blood**

**Nozomi- Wish/Desire**

**Minna- Everyone**

**Kiba- Fang**

**Kisama- You**

**Baka- Stupid/Idiot/Fool**

**Kazaana- Wind Void/Wind Tunnel**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Houshi- Priest/Monk**

**Claudine- "My longest chapter yet!"**

**Sango- -nods-**

**Sesshoumaru- "Please review!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter. Domo arigatou gozaimasu to all my reviewers! I feel so loved! I wuv every single one if ya! -hugs-**

**Owns: I own Yukisari, Tuski, Suyuka, Yukara, Keikaku, Kaze & Hi. Do not steal!**

**To My Reviewers**

**Inuyashafan1: Sorry 'bout that. It's just way more easier finding the japanese one than the english. Some of the songs don't even have english versions yet. So sorry! I will keep writing.**

**akire: I know. Sometimes I just don't know which lyric is right so I had to pick one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**sesshomaru-luver: Don't worry I will keep on writing. I won't dissapoint anyone!**

**kagome-KILL-kikyou: Thanks for thinking my story is cute. Try and sign in first before you review please. Thanks!**

**sadako sasaki: One of your FAVORITES?! WOW! Thank you soooo much! Thanks you for your time to review my story.**

**Kendis: Ok! Ok! I'm trying as fast as I can! So please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Please! Thanks for the review!**

**AznPop: Cause Kikyou's Shikigami is a silent kind of worm. The worm doesn't give away her scent. So yeah.**

**anime-queen45: Kagome won't die! Trust me she won't -smirks-. I promise you something bad will come to Kikyou very soon. Very soon.....**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Can We Hangout Sometime?**

Inuyasha really wanted to ask Kagome to a date but he's to scared to ask because she might say no. He grew very found of the young miko and Kagome grew found of the young hanyou. It's been weeks since they met again. Kagome was really glad she met him.

Kagome was in her bedroom on her soft bed talking to me on the phone. She started to giggle and stuff while we were talking about the dance.

**"Can you believe it?! Sango sang for the lecher Miroku?!"**

**"I know! Like oh kami-sama! I was so shocked. But not as shocked as Miroku was though. Nii-chan said he barely moved after she said those words!"**

**"Are you serious, Yukisari?!"**

**"Hell yeah! Yukisari is too long ne?"**

**"Hai, we should give you a nickame or something that only the girls can call you."**

**"Yeah! That'll be fun!"**

**"Ok. How about Yuki?"**

**"Nah, I like Tsuki. It means moon."**

**"Yeah, that suits you very good."**

**"Arigatou! Listen Fluffy is callin me for dinner. So see ya tommorow then, Kag?"**

**"Yeah, sure. Ja ne Tsuki!"**

**"Sayonara ja ne!"**

Kagome put down the phone and giggled. She had the picture in her mind about Inuyasha giving her the necklace. Kagome really loved it very much. That night was the best one in her entire life! **Seriously**! Kagome stared up at the ceiling. The young miko twisted to her side.

"Inuyasha... If you only knew I** really like **you." Kagome driffted to sleep. In the morning she found Buyo her fat neko was sitting there staring at her with his big eyes. Kagome slowly sat up. "Ohayo, Buyo." She said as she rubbed the fat neko's furry head. Buyo purred. "I can't play now, Buyo. I have to go to school."

She ran into the washroom and took a short shower then she walked out with a towel around her body and her hair dripping to the floor. She went to her closet and picked out a white mini skirt, a tank top except there's a ring hanging around her neck with an oval almost between her chest. And she wore white platform shoes.

Kagome looked at Buyo. "How do I look Buyo?" She asked her neko. Buyo just yawned and went to sleep. Kagome just sweat dropped. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran out the door to see Inuyasha standing there he just wore a black T-shirt and jeans. "Ohayo, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted with a smile.

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was dressed. She looked really **hott** in that outfit! Inuyasha thought as he kept on staring at her fragile body. She caught him staring and a blush spred across her cheeks. "You can stop staring now Inuyasha." Kagome told the staring hanyou. The hanyou snapped out of his dazed. "Oh, gomen ne!" Inuyasha apologized.

"I'll give you a ride to school if you want." He offered. Kagome smiled at him. "Okay! Arigatou!" Kagome ran to his Viper. Inuyasha got in and so did Kagome and drove to school. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking beside eachother at the corner was Kouga. He was really** jealous**. Kagome leaned her head on the hanyou's shoulder.

Which made Kouga more jealous. He walked up to them with angry blue eyes. "Get away from my **woman dog-breath**!" He insulted. Inuyasha noticed Kouga, he growled at him loudly. "What do you want **wolf?!**" Inuyasha asked rudely. Kagome was shocked from the 'woman' part. She put her hands on her hips.

"Look I'm nobodies woman. Exspecially not to **you!**" She explained. Kouga chuckled. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You know you** love **me." He said. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Huh?! What are you talking about?! I bearly even know you, Kouga!" She shouted. Kouga took her hand and kissed it. "Sayonara, Kagome." He said then he ran off. "What's with him?" Inuyasha asked. He was really pissed off right now.

"Who cares. Let's go now, Inuyasha." She said. They both went to the other direction and went inside the school building. Ayame was watching the whole thing. She was **very** upset. She went up to Kouga and slapped him.

Slapped him **hard.**

Kouga was left a red hand print on his cheek he was very shocked at first. "A-Ayame..?" He managed to choke out. Ayame looked at him with angry eyes. "**YOU JERK! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TAKE ANOTHER GIRL AS YOURS**!" She screamed at her 'boyfriend'. Ayame started to cry. "I'm not even sure if I want to see you anymore...." She whispered.

Ayame covered her eyes and started to run away. Kouga was just standing there **shocked. **The school bell rang and everyone went to there seats. Mrs. Keikaku came in the class room and put her books down her table. "Class we will now start on our lecture." She said. The whole class groaned. "Don't groan with me. Now silence and let's begin."

After the lacture Inuyasha met up with Kagome. "Hey, Kagome do you want to hangout sometime?" He asked blushing. Kagome giggle slightly. "Of course. I'd love too, Inuyasha." She answered. Inuyasha nodded. "Okay I'll pick you up tonight at seven." He told the miko then went off.

At the end of the school day Kagome was walking home. I drove by and opened the window. "Hey, Kag." I greeted then I lowered down my sun glasses. Kagome looked at the car. "Oh hey, Tsuki." She greeted back. "Want a ride?" "Sure!" Kagome opened the car door and sat. I started to drive to the Higurashi Shrine. I dropped her off. "Arigatou for the ride." "Any time Kags." I said my good-byes then I drove to my house.

Kagome went inside. She was greeted by her mother. "Hey, there honey. Who was that?" She asked. "Oh that's Yukisari, Inuyasha's little sister." Kagome explained. "She seems really cute. Tell her that." Mrs.Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and went to her room to get ready for her 'hangout' with her favorite hanyou, Inuyasha.

**Japanese Meanings**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Tsuki- Moon**

**Hanyou- Half Demon Half Human**

**Kami- God**

**Ohayo- Goodmorning**

**Gomen ne- Sorry**

**Claudine- Please review! If you have any ideas please feel free to post. See you people later! Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is chapter 20! Inuyasha & Kagome on a date! FWEEE!!!! I might do some fluff here. But wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! Not me!**

**Owns: I own Yukisari, Tsuki, Yukara, Keikau, Suyuka, Kaze, Fuyu, Ame & Hi**

**Messages To My Reviwers**

**dragon girl: Thanks for review! And I will keep writing! So do not worry I will!**

**AznPop: Sugoi... your a really fast reviewer! If you want to create a fanfic and need some help I'll be glad to help you!**

**sesshomaru-luver: Domo arigatou gozaimasu! I'm updating right now aren't I?**

**miroku-has-darkness: Thanks! - Wow I like you name it's pretty cool! And plus your my 100th reviewer! -gives Inuyasha plushie- You are sooo lucky that you are! Congrats!**

**Inuyasha- "A DATE?! BUT YOU SAID 'HANGOUT!'"**

**Kagome- "Inuyasha, calm down. At least we can get some time alone together without people watching."**

**Inuyasha- "Fine.... I guess your right."**

**Kagome- "Arigatou..." -peck on cheek-**

**Miroku- "Go, Inuyasha! Your the man!"**

**Yasha & Me- "SHUT UP LECH!" -bonks-**

**Sango- "Will you ever change, Houshi-sama?"**

**Miroku- -chuckles- "NEVER! I WILL NEVER STOP BEING A LECHER!"**

**Sesshoumaru- -sigh-**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 20**

**Night Of Our Lives**

Kagome went through her closet like a madman. "No not this. Not this." She told herself. Till she found the perfect thing to wear. The young miko found a mini skirt made of jean materials but a shorts was sticthed to it.

And she found a T-shirt that says '**Your my world**' on the middle of her chest. Kagome but her hair into a high pony tail like Sango's hair. She the young miko wore some reddish purple eye shadow and some red lip stick. She winked at herself at the mirror. '_Come on Kagome don't screw this up girl. This might be your chance to be with Inuyasha.'_ She thought.

Suddenly the phone rang.

**"Moshi moshi."**

**"Hey, Kag! It's Tsuki."**

**"Oh, hey Tsuki. What's up?"**

**"I just want to say good luck with your 'date' with my nii-chan!"**

Kagome blushed a crimson. "**It's not a date! Just a hangout!**" Kagome yelled at the phone. "**Riiiigght....**" I teased on the phone. "**Oh, shut up Tsuki!**" I laughed on the phone. "**Whatever Kags. Just good luck with your 'boyfriend'.**" I teased more. The young miko's face got red from anger. "**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**" Kagome screamed at me. "**Okay, okay. It was only a joke Kag. Watch out for Kikyou though I saw her have an evil look on her face when Inuyasha asked you to hangout. So be careful kay Kags?**" I warned.

"**Kay, ja ne Tsuki.**" "**Ja ne, Kags!**" The phones clicked. Kagome layed on her bed slowly. _'Inuyasha is not my boyfriend yet. Although he's the hottest guy in school so what will he want with me just a not pretty teen miko?'_ Kagome asked herself. The doorbell rang. Souta went to see who it was. He saw a man with silver hair, golden yellow eyes and dog ears. Inuyasha looked at the smiling boy standing before him.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha greeted. "Hey." Souta replied. "I'm here to see your nee-chan, Kagome." The hanyou told the kid. "Oh, okay. Matte." Then Souta shouted. "**NEE-SAN! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE**!" He shouted. Inuyasha got freaked out a bit. "She's not my girlfriend kid!" Inuyasha explained. "Oh...." All was Souta going to say. "By the looks of it you look like your made for **eachother**." Souta continued with a giggle. A blush spread on Inuyasha's face. "Oh hey Inuyasha. Your here early." A voice said.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing by the stairs. Inuyasha's eyes winded. She looked good in any outfit dammit! Kagome got his eyes staring at her. Kagome blushed a bit. She walked up to the hanyou ad gave him a hug. "Hey, Kagome. This is for you." Inuyasha took out a banquet of white roses infront of the miko. Kagome gladly took it. "Arigatou." Kagome said as she smelled the flowers it smelled of Inuyasha.

"Let's get going Kagome." He folded his hand with Kagome's and walked her to his car. They both got in and went to a place where Kagome always wanted to go. **Musashi Palace**. One of the famous places ever. It had an arcade, restaurant and a dancing game stage challenge (Gomen I dont know what to call it.). Inuyasha pulled the car off at the Musashi Parking lot. They got in and was greeted by a waitress. "Hey, there and welcome to Musashi Palace. How many?" She asked.

Kagome answered two. "Okay, follow me please." the waitress instrcuted. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her. They went to a table. The hanyou and miko ordered there food and they ate. Between when they were eating. Inuyasha heard some cheering and some music. "Come on Kagome theres something goin on ever there!" Inuyasha pointed to the direction he was pointing at. They both ran to see what was going on. Two girls were on this huge machin busting moved the girl in the right was losing and the one on the left was winnning.

Kagome noticed something. It was** Kikyou**! Kagome tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyasha look! It's Kikyou!" Kagome told the hanyou. Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing at and it was Kikyou. The chanllenge was over and Kikyou won. The machine shouted. "**Kikyou wins!**" Lots of people cheered for Kikyou. "Who's my next challenger?" She asked the crowed. Then the slutty miko spotted Inuyasha and Kagome.

_'This is perfect! When I chanllege Higurashi to this game and when she loses Inuyasha will leave her and he'll be mine again!'_ Kikyou thought evily. The miko pointed to Kagome. "You! Higurashi Kagome! Come up here and **face me**!" She demanded. Kagome's eyes narrowed hoe she hated **Kikyou**! "I'lll be right up there Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. Then someone grabbed her arm. It was Inuyasha. "Kagome,** good luck**." He said then he planted a peck on her cheek. Kagome smiled and walked up.

Kikyou turned to her enemy. "Higurashi prepare to lose." She said in a cold voice. Kagome just gave her a smirk on her face. "Think again, Kikyou." The music started to play Kagome and Kikyou got ready on there positions. (A/N: I'm not going to do any details on this one cause I don't really now much dance moves. So yeah.)

**Itazurana Kiss shite nani kuwame kao suru**

**Kichiwaruna watashi wa kodomo jimireiru**

**Namaiki datte iwarey kotoni wanaretakedo**

**Suki nokotowa dake ienainda My Sweet Emotion**

**Sumairu bacchiru kanamimo mae saishou chiishiku shite**

**Shikeki wo motomete tobidashitara munehatte arukou**

**Michiyukuhito minna no shisen wa kigitsuke**

**Odoruku hondo daitan waraeru kuraini**

**Itazurana Kiss shite nani kuwanu kao suru**

**Kichiwaruna watashi wa kodomo jimireiru**

**Namaiki datte iwarey koto ni wa naretakedo**

**Suki no kotowa dake ienainda My Sweet Emotion**

**daikutsuyosoi kim ino hanshi hohotsume deu na zuku**

**daiwanochiude utsumeeru wakare to ima iikanji**

**hayarini no kuhu ikutsumo shizesuruyouni**

**odorokuhodo yokubari akireru kuraini**

**isakarina koishite nani kuwame kao suru**

**tsuyogari na watashi wa kodo mo jimiteiru**

**wagamamada ddade koto ni wa kitsuitehairu kedo**

**suki ni naru hodo ni jamasurunda My Sweet Emotion**

**Itazurana Kiss shite nani kuwame kao suru**

**Kichiwaruna watashi wa kodomo jimireiru**

**Namaikidatteiwarey koto ni wanareta kedo**

**Suki no koto wa dake ienainda My Sweet Emotion**

The song ended and Kikyou and Kagome tied. Every cheered. Even Inuyasha "**GO KAGOME!**" He shouted. Kagome smiled at him. Kikyou just got angrier. "Rematch, Higurashi!" "Do your worst, Kikyou!"

**I Want To Change The World**

**Keep on holding on your desire**

**You will get that shining love**

**That you can't wait to know**

**If you go on to get your goal**

**It's Wonderland!**

**I felt so worried when I spout out the time**

**Thinking of the future it lies**

**Cause I knew that there's nothin' **

**That I really want to know**

**And then I met you **

**So I could feel what you should know**

**I finally find a love**

**And now I'm really feeling her right**

**Cause the matter is gone**

**This is the way to love you**

**I Want To Change The World**

**Walk again, never miss the way**

**Don't be afraid I'm with you**

**And we could fly away **

**If you could stay with me forever**

**Change My Mind**

**Won't get lost if your passion's true **

**I'm gonna fly with you again**

**So you could spread your wings**

**And you will fly with me away**

**It's Wonderland!**

**Every single thing**

**The time and the flyin'**

**Til the day, I won't let you go**

**You will see that your desire will be granted again**

**It's just the feeling **

**You understand the travel life**

**It won't be to bad to face**

**And then it probably you will see will not be to heart**

**If we could walk beside you**

**I Want To Change The World**

**Walk again, Fire against the wind**

**Don't be afraid to be true**

**Cause now you have to bring**

**The power of your smile in your face**

**Change my Mind**

**Keep on holding on your desire**

**You will get that shining love**

**That you can't wait to know**

**If you go on to get your goal**

**It's Wonderland!**

**I Want To Change The World**

**Walk again, never miss the way**

**Don't be afraid I'm with you**

**Now we can fly away**

**If you could stay with me forever**

**Change My Mind **

**Won't get lost if your passion's true**

**I'm gonna fly with you again**

**So you could spread your wings**

**And you will fly away with me away**

**It's Wonderland!**

Kagome and Kikyou were really tired. Finally the computer piled up the scores and the winner was.... **Kagome Higurashi.** Kagome had the biggest smile in her life. She turned her attention to Kikyou. "Take that Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed. The sluttly miko's eyes got a darker colour. All the sudden Inuyasha ran up to Kagome put his hand around her waist and swang her up into the air. "Great job Kagome!" He laughed. Then he put her down.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Come on it's getting late. I'll take you home." Inuyasha told the tired miko. Kagome looked up to him. "Okay." Kagome said. As they walked ot of the restaurant Kagome leaned her head on the hanyou's shoulder to relax. Kikyou saw the scene she was **really upset **about that Higurashi. As they drove home Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's car so he had to carry her.

When they got to the shrine he opened her bedroom window and carefully layed her on her pink bed. Inuyasha watched the young miko sleep calmly. He smiled. The inu hanyou brushed her bangs away from her fragile face. He leaned down and kissed her fore head.

"**_Good night, Kagome..._**" Then the hanyou left.

**Japanese Meanings**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Tsuki- Moon**

**Ja ne- See you later**

**Nee-san: Big sister**

**Nii-san: Big Brother**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Inu Hanyou- Half Dog Demon**

**Hanyou- Half Demon Half Human**

**Claudine- "Please review you guys! This determends whether not to continue or yes."**

**Kagome- "So please review for us guys!"**

**Kikyou- "Your pathetic Higurashi."**

**Kagome- "Claudine, may I?"**

**Claudine- "Do as you wish Kagome."**

**Kagome- -punches Kikyou- -kicks Kikyou- -slaps Kikyou- -elbows Kikyou-**

**Kikyou- xx**

**Claudine- "That's what you get Kikyou! Ha!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry if I didn't update for so long! I got grounded. xx**

**Midnight: Of course Midnight, as you wish.**

**anime-queen45: Thanks! -**

**shangxinag10: Thanks you so much! Well I'm only an 11 year old filipino girl and only learning japanese so I'm not that good. Yet....**

**InuandKag4e: WOW! Really? Well thank you! If you have any ideas for stories and need some help. You can ask me. Okay?**

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1: Alright! And here it is!**

**Kagome818: Don't worry I will Kagome818! dont worry....**

**kagoinuy: Well sometimes I see stories have the same title 3 times. So it doesn't really matter as long as you don't copy the other persons ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Not me. I wish I did.**

**Owns: Yukisari, Fuyu, Yukara, Yasha, Keikaku, Kusanagi, Suyuka, Kaze, Ame, & Hi. Do not steal please!**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 21**

**My Heart Is Broken**

Kagome awoke herself the next morning to find her in her bedroom. She sat up to the edge of the bed and rubbed her forehead. She felt something warm there. Like a **kiss**. She gasped in suprise. '_Did Inuyasha kiss me last night?_' She thought. Kagome looked at the clock it was 7:00 a.m she sighed in relief. '_Good thing I woke up early today._'

The miko walked in to the bathroom and took a short shower. Then she got to her bedroom and started to pick up clothes. She picked out a jean short with a sleeve less red shirt with white on the edges of it. This time Kagome decided to let hair down. She ran down stairs to see her mom cooking breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi noticed. "Goodmorning, Kagome." She greeted. "Goodmorning, mom." Kagome said back.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Sure!" Was Kagome's reply. Mrs. Higurashi put a plate of eggs and bacon infront of her daughter. Kagome gladly ate it all in twenty minutes. The miko looked at the clock it was close to school. Kagome grabbed her back put her on her shoes and ran out the door.

Kagome grabbed her bike and sped off. Kagome arrived at the school and parked her bike. She grabbed her books and then bumped into some. She looked up to see **Kouga**. The miko gasped. "Hey, Kagome." Kouga greeted. "H-hey, K-Kouga...." She replied. The young ookami grabbed hold on Kagome's hands. "Eh?" Kagome spoke out. "Kagome, will you be** my **woman?" He asked her politely.

Kagome's eyes were wide. "**Nani?! **Y-your _woman_?! Isn't **Ayame** your woman?! She was really pissed at you the other day!" Kagome exclaimed. Kouga looked a bit hurt. "Well.... she was. She said....."

**Flash Back**

_Ayame slapped him. Hard._

_Kouga was left a red hand print on his cheek he was very shocked at first. "A-Ayame..?" He managed to choke out. Ayame looked at him with angry eyes. "YOU JERK! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TAKE ANOTHER GIRL AS YOURS!" She screamed at her 'boyfriend'. Ayame started to cry. "I'm not even sure if I want to see you anymore...." She whispered._

_Ayame covered her eyes and started to run away. Kouga was just standing thereshocked. _

**End Of Flash Back**

Kagome gasped. "Oh, Kouga I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome said her eyes were sad. "You don't have to feel sorry Kagome." He said in a low voice. The ookami leaned closer to the young mikos face. Kagome's eyes winded. '_Is he going to kiss me?! No! I'm saving my first kiss for Inuyasha!_' She thought.

But nothing came. She opened her eyes to see silver. "Inuyasha!" A happily said Kagome. Inuyasha flexed his claws infront of the ookami. "How dare you do that to Kagome!" He yelled. Kouga smirked. "Is she yours then, dog-breath?" He asked with the smirk still on his face. Inuyasha blushed a shade of deep pink. "Eh? Na-nani? No she's not! She's my **bestest** friend! And I **worry** about her!" The hanyou responded. Kagome and Kouga's eyes went wide.

'_He worries about me? Am I dreaming? No! This seems to real to be a dream!_' Kagome shouted in her own mind. "Oh... Well I'll be going now." Kouga said then ran off. Inuyasha started to walk. Then Kagome stood in his way. "Is that really true Inuyasha?" She asked with wondering questions in her eyes.

"Ano...... h-hai. It is true Kagome." Inuyasha said his face flushed. Kagome hugged him tightly around the nec and snuggled her nose deep on his neck. Kagome inhaled his scent.he smelled like oranges and cream. The scent made her really hungry. She felt hands roam around her waist. It was Inuyasha's strong arms.

Kagome rested her head on his well toned chest. "Awww.... how kawaii.... Highschool romance..." A voice said. The hanyou and miko broke there embrace and looked who said it. "Yukisari?!" Inuyasha half said half yelled. I smiled. "Hey, nii-chan!" I greeted. Kagome turned to face me. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

I giggled. "Long enough to see Kouga to almost kiss Kagome till now." I explained. Inuyasha and Kagome's face went deep dark red. Inuyasha got a little pissed. "You hang around Sango too much, Yukisari!" He exclaimed. "Ehehehe..." Was all I can say. "Okay. I'll just go now. Ja ne Kags!" That was my last sentence then a ran off.

Inuyasha just sweat dropped. He looked at the miko beside him. "Kags?" He said. Kagome blushed. "H-hai. We figured that we should have nicknames." She explained. The hanyou was about to say something but Kagome cut him off. "and only girls can call me that." She added. Giving Inuyasha a glare.

The hanyou gulped. "Come on I'll walk you to class." Inuyasha offered. Kagome nodded. The two walked into the building. They arrived at class were Kikyou was glaring at Kagome. Kagome felt her heart stop. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of worry in his voice. The miko nodded and took her seat.

The teacher came in. "Ohayo, minna." "Ohayo, Ms. Kagura." "Now we would do a poetry assignment." She said. The class groaned. "Don't groan.... Or else it will be detention for all of you." She warned. The class silent. "Arigatou. Now I will pair you up." Kagura grabbed a piece of paper and started to drive her eyes down the paper.

"Miroku & Sango..... Yasha & Yukisari..... Kikyou & Duji..... Inuyasha & Kagome....." She said. Kikyou shrugged that she didn't pair up with Inuyasha. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at some jokes what Yukisari did when she was a kid.

Kikyou got angry at this. '_Maybe there is some way to break that Higurashi's little heart to pieces._' Kikyou evilly thought and smirked. Class was over and Kikyou went to her locker and opened it.

**With Kouga.....**

Kouga put his clawed hands in his jean pocket and walked at the hall. He was in very deep thought. '_How can I get Kagome?Hmmm.... I need someone to help me do it. But who? I got it! Kikyou Miko!_' Kouga said to himself in his head. The young ookami ran off finding Kikyou's scent.

Then he found her. He saw her putting her books in her locker. Kouga hid in the shadows not to bee seen by Kikyou. Kikyou watched form the corner of her eye to see what or who was watching her. She smiled. "Come out here ookami. I know you are watching me." She said in a deep mature voice. The ookami came out of hiding. "Lady Kikyou. I need your help to get** Kagome Higurashi**." He said.

"Oh? You want that Higurashi, Kouga?" She asked. Kouga nodded. "As exspected ookami. I want Inuyasha for myself." Kikyou said. "I need a plan to break up Inuyasha and Kagome's trust." Kouga added to his first sentence. "I might help you there Kouga. After art class I will try and distract Inuyasha as long as possible for you to get Higurashi to the scene. Then when your close to arriving send me a mental message so when Higurashi arrives.... she will be seeing me **kissing** Inuyasha. I am certain that wil break her heart." Kikyou planned.

Kouga smirked. "Great plan Lady Kikyou. Your title suits you well. I'll be off." Kouga left Kikyou and ran off to art class. Kikyou smirked. '_Watch out Higurashi. What's coming your way will be most painful._' Then she too ran off to art class.

An hour later class ended. Kikyou knew it was time for her plan. She ran to Inuyasha shouting his name. Inuyasha groaned at the shierk of Kikyou. He turned angerly. "What do you want Kikyou?!" He asked rudely. Kikyou gave a sweet smile. "Hey, Inuyasha. Look gomen nai sai for trying to kill that Higurashi. I just don't want anyone to steal you away from me." She said as she put a hand on the hanyou's toned chest.

Inuyasha growled at this and slapped her hand away from him. "**SORRY?! SORRY FOR TRYING TO KILL MY FRIEND?! YOUR DISGRASEFUL KIKYOU! AND DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU BITCH!**" Inuyasha yelled so loud the roof started to shake. Everyone looked at the very pissed off Inuyasha. And glared at the girl who caused it.

**With Kagome......**

Kagome calmly walked the halls with her books held close to her chest. Then a slightly string breeze of wind flew her papers away from her to the floor. She cursed. The miko kneeled down and started to pick them up. "Hello there, Kagome." A males voice greeted. Kagome looked up to see the man that tried to kiss her this morning but got stopped.

**Kouga.**

Kagome got an angry expression on her cheerful face. "What do you want Kouga?" She asked half yelled. "Can you come with me for a sec, Kagome. I want to show you something." Kouga said. Kagome slowly stood to her knees and looked at the ookami straight at the face. "Fine. Only this time." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled. He put an arm around Kagome's slim waist. Kagome gasped at his action. She shot him a icy cold glare. "Don't touch me, Kouga." She said in a warning tone. The ookamu quickly removed his arm. "Touchy, touchy." He said as he led Kagome to the scene.

Kagome and Kouga were almost to the scene where Kikyou is flirting with Inuyasha. Kouga sent a message to Kikyou through the mind. '_Lady Kikyou, were by the corner of the lockers. Do it now!_' '_Alright..._' Was Kikyou's response.

Kikyou quickly jumped and pushed her lips against the hanyou's. Inuyasha's eyes where wide as UFO's. Kikyou was kissing him without warning! Inuyasha just stood there shocked. He was lost in his thoughts. Something broke it. It was the sound of books falling to the floor. He looked by the corner of his eye to see Kagome. Standing there in sadness, fear, and hurt.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou off which she fell on the floor on her bum. "K-Kagome...." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gasped and started to wail up in her tears. She hid her eyes behind her bangs keeping eye contact away from Inuyasha.

A tear slid down her soft cheeks and fell on the floor. "H-how could y-you..... I-Inu-yasha...." Then the young miko ran off with her hands covering her eyes and tears flying through the air.

Kagome managed to choke out a whisper from her throat that only Inuyasha's ears can hear.

"**_My heart is.... broken...._**"

**Japanese Meanings**

**Gomen nai sai- I'm sorry**

**Nani?- What?**

**Hai- Yes**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Ohayo- Good morning**

**Ookami- Wolf**

**Nii-chan: Brother**

**Ja ne- See you later**

**Minna- Everyone**


	22. Chapter 22

**SUGOI! 151 reviewers! I feel so loved from you guys! I wuv ya all! **

**My Loyal Reviewers**

**miroku-has-darkness**

**Love4Inuyasha**

**rocknroll7806**

**& **

**Kasumi**

**Kalara**

**CopperlineBlue Kitty**

**Amy**

**Watter-Goddess-Inu-Luver1**

**InuyashaGurl09**

**xoGotzInu-Kunxo **

**Tsuruko Mitzuki**

**Thank you sooooo much you guys! This chapter is deticated to you! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the gang. Rumiko Takahashi does! Not me! Or anyone else!**

**Owns: Keikaku, Yukisari, Yukara, Yasha, Kusanagi, Suyuka, Kaze, Ame & Hi. Don't steal please! There mines so keep away!**

**Title: From Friendship To Love**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Action**

**Author: Kirei Ashita**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 22**

**To Far Away**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. But it was too late, Kagome has already ran out the building. Crying. He felt really guilty and angry. His hatred was towards Kikyou and his guilty is towards Kagome. We wasn't too happy at Kikyou's actions. He faced Kikyou. "**You son of a bitch! I hate you! I despise you like a million times more than Kouga! Leave Kagome and I alone! We don't need you trying to wreck our trust, and friendship! If you don't leave us alone. I swear I'll tear you to shreds**!" Inuyasha yelled.

The angry hanyou ran after the crying miko. '_Kagome, I hope you'll forgive me!_' Thought Inuyasha. He ran out the building sniffing Kagome's scent. Kikyou looked out the window. '_I hope Kouga has better luck than I had just now._'

**With Kagome.....**

Kagome was crying and running at the sametime. "Kagome!" Someone called. Kagome stopped for a moment to see Kouga running after her. "Kagome, wanna talk about how Inuyasha** broke **your heart?" But that was a wrong move. Now Kagome cried **harder**.

"Get away from me Kouga! Your not **needed** right now!" She cried. Then she continued to run. "Well that didn't go out too well." Kouga stated. As he watched Kagome ran off. I was hiding behind a tree in the shadows. '_Nii-chan will never do that... Unless Kikyou is the one who did it..._' I thought. I narrowed my gold yellow eyes.

In a flash I was in a white ninja suit with a black bandana around my neck, my wrists and legs. And a black see through plastic glass shield on my face. I dissapeared in a flash when I moved. Then I appeared infront of Sango, Miroku, Yukara, Yasha & Sesshoumaru. I stood straight and bowed. It was the ninja's way.

Sango looked at me in a confused fashion. "Who are you?" She asked. I stood up and faced then.. I tapped the shield infront of my face three times. They saw familiar gold eyes. "**Yukisari**?" Yasha spoke. I nodded. "Where did you get that?" Yukara asked looking at my ninja suit. "It's from mother but that's not important. I have some bad news to tell you guys."

Then all nodded. "You see I think Kouga made a plan with Kikyou so he can break Inuyasha's and Kagome's_ relationship_." I started. "How is that?" Miroku asked while gropping Sango. "Keep your hands to yourself houshi..." She warned then slapped him. He got a red handprint.

"I have no clue Miroku... But I'll go after that bitch Kikyou. Yukara, Sango come with me. Sesshoumaru, Yasha, Miroku you go after Kouga. We'll suprise them..." I said then smirked. And they followed. Sango, Yukara & I went after the bitch Kikyou.

"So do you suppose you know where that ookami is?" Miroku asked cooly. Yasha placed his hand on the ground and started to sniff. "Grrr.... I know that _smelly stinkin _scent anywhere..." Yasha complained. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Then we all went off to do our 'jobs'.

**With Inuyasha......**

The hanyou ran as fast as he could to catch up with Kagome. He was panting heavily. His body was telling him to stop and give up. But his heart was the opposite. The hanyou tripped and fell on the ground face first. He lifted his head he has cuts on his face and blood coming from his mouth. He stood up his legs wiggling form the fall.

'_Finding Kagome and making up with her is more important..._' Was his thought. Inuyasha continued to run towards Kagome's scent. "Kagome! Kagome!" The hanyou called. The scent of Kagome led to her favorite place in Tokyo.** Tsuki Tenshi Park**. He entered the gates he heard someone crying.

He hid behind a tree and peeked. Inuyasha saw a girl sitting on the grass leaning on the tree trunk. Her hands covered her face. The girl was sobbing, she finally uncovered her eyes to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha noticed familiar chocolate brown eyes. Only one person can have those beautiful eyes.....

**Kagome Higurashi.**

Inuyasha stopped hiding and appeared out in the light. "_Kagome_...." The hanyou whispered. Kagome stopped crying for a moment and looked at the person who called her name. She saw familiar silver hair, silver dog ears and sparkling gold yellow eyes. Kagome's lips partly opened. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" She asked softly. "Why aren't you with your friggen son of a bitch,** Kikyou**?" She said harshly.

The hanyou was suprised by her voice. "Kagome.... it wasn't what it looked like..." He said as he walked closer to the girl. "Damn right it was. I know what I saw Inuyasha. I saw you** going back **with Kikyou...." Kagome said then she cried once again.

"You just used me to get back to her and-" The miko was cut off by someone's arms around her waist. Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha's gold yellow eyes. Soft, guilty, caring & sadness. "_I-Inuyasha_..." Kagome whispered. She didn't know what to say she was suprised by the hanyou's actions.

He hid his beautiful eyes under his silver bangs. "_K-Kagome_... please listen to me.... It wasn't what it looks like. It was Kikyou she planned this along with Kouga. She threw herself at me and kissed me **without warning**..." He started.

"Then why didn't you push her off?" Kagome said with a hint of rage. "I couldn't. She gripped on me to tight. I tried to break free but I couldn't...." He explained. A slight tear escaped his eyes. "I-Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered. "_Don't cry. It's not your fault_..." She tried to cheer him up.

_To far away to touch,  
To far away to see me blush. _

"Kagome when you entered my life I'm always happy. I was **never** happy before when Kikyou was around..." Inuyasha confessed. "I thought I'll be happy with Kikyou. But I guess I'm not. I think I'm more **happy with you**...."

_Locked away in my heart,  
Even though we're so far apart. _

"_Inuyasha_...."

"Let me finish Kagome. The first time I saw your smile I felt so warm inside. When I was with Kikyou I didn't feel that way. Her smiles and eyes were always so cold and uncaring. But yours Kagome there **different**....." The hanyou said softly.

_Looking up thinking of greater things,  
Someday I'll fly to you with my wings. _

Inuyasha layed his chin on the miko's shoulder and his cheeks made contact with hers. Kagome had a faint blush across her milky skin. "Kouga was just trying to break your heart so he can get yours..." The young youkai explained. Kagome's eyes wnided. "K-Kouga did this with Kikyou?" Kagome asked softly looking at the handsome hanyou's face.

_I'm happy now,  
But he wonders how.  
It's easy to see,  
That we were meant to be. _

"Hai, Kagome... He did. They both tried to break our_ trust and friendship_." Inuyasha said as he touch Kagome's cheek with his other hand. The hanyou got flash backs about Kagome in his thoughts.

- _"Here. This is something to remember me by." The little Kagome said as she put the purple neads around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you." Inuyasha said. Little Kagome smiled. "Bye Inuyasha!" - _

_- "Inuyasha! It's been so long since I got to see you. I really missed you..." Kagome whispered. As she hugged Inuyasha tighter. "Kagome, I missed you too..." -_

_- "I thought will never see eachother again!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she smiled. "Me too Kagome. Me too..." -_

_- Kagome awoke slowly to see a pair of gold yellow eyes staring at her. "Inuyasha... I'm really glad your here..." She whispered then smiled at him. -_

The flashbacks ended in Inuyasha's head. To his suprise Kagome nuzzled closer to him. "Inuyasha... I **never knew **you felt this way..." She said grabbing tightly on his shirt.

_I hold my thoughts so close to me,  
They are hidden away with this key. _

"Kagome I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

_My days soon shall come to an end,  
And I'll cherish everyday that we spend._

"That I** really **like you... **Very** much..." Kagome was shocked. Her heart was beating rapdily. "I-Inuyasha... Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked her voice shaking. "Of course, Kagome. I like everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your face, your personality.... The most one I like you most is **your soul**...." Inuyasha said.

_Forever in my heart he'll be,  
For now and even in eternity. _

Kagome gasped in suprise. She leaned on his muscular chest. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu for this moment Inuyasha...." Her eyes slowly closing. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her peacful face. "Iie... Arigatou Kagome for coming _into my life_...."

**With Kikyou......**

Kikyou was walking out the school gates till a sword wooshed pass her cutting a strand of her hair. She turned herself to see were it came from but saw nothing. "Well well well... Isn't it the bitch they so called **'Kikyou'**." A cold voice said. Kikyou turned her head to see three people with ninja suits on.

One was in white, the other black and the other silver. "W-who are you?" Kikyou asked in a scared voice. The three chuckled. "Why Kikyou we didn't know you were so afraid of _unpopular_ girls." The white on said. Kikyou tried to step backwards but she hit a tree trunk instead. The three tapped there shield infront of there face.

The masks were off. Kikyou's eyes winded in shocked when she looked at the girls faced. "Akira? Taishio?" She said in fear. "That's right bitch. It's us." Yukara said smirking. I laughed at Kikyou for her stupidity. "Kikyou no baka your so naive. We know what you did to try and break Kagome's heart." I said.

Kikyou gulped. "Y-you know?" I smirked. "Well of course I do. Inuyasha's my brother and no one messes with** my **brother!" I exclaimed I grabbed her neck and lifted her up high into the air. The miko can barely breath. I slowly dug my nails into her flesh. "And when a baka bitch comes and tries to break us apart. There in trouble." I said with rage in my eyes.

"Indeed. In this case Kikyou.** It's you**." Sango said as she watched me choking Kikyou."L-let go of me Yukisari..." Kikyou begged. I looked at the two girls. "Should I?" They both nodded. I threw Kikyou aside of the tree and she hit her body against it. Kikyou's eyes were half opened. Yukara came and covered her eyes with a bandana.

"If you tell anyone about this bitch. We'll **hunt** you down." Sango warned. "We wasted enough time here. Lets go see how the boys are doing." I suggested. Sango and Yukara agreed. We dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

**With Kouga....**

Kouga was punched against a tree trunk by non other than Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's eyes were flashing blood red ready to kill. "Sesshoumaru..." Yasha called. Sesshoumaru quickly turned his head to face Yasha while pinning Kouga to the tree.

"**NANI**?!" Sesshoumaru questioned. "You should puch him in the crotch. It'll be more** affective**." He suggested. "Good idea my good man." The houshi said patting his shoulder. "Alright I think I'll try that." Sesshoumaru agreed then kicked the ookami's balls hard like if it was a soccer ball about to be shot into a goal post.

Kouga screamed in pain. He knelt to the ground. "Serves you right for messing with my brother and Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled and dusted off his hands. Then the girls appeared. "So what did we miss?" Sango asked. "Ummm... Sango. I think the fight is over." I said as I pointed to the ookami who was laying down on the ground. "**Kami-sama**! You guys weren't suppose to_ kill _him!" Sango exclaimed.

"We didn't kill him Lady Sango. Sesshoumaru, just knocked him out." Miroku explained. And once again gropped her ass. Sango's eyes twitched. "K-kisama baka no houshi..." The taijiya said then bonked him with her Hiraikotsu.

"Hai, sikashi Sesshoumaru got all the fun. We barely even touched him." Yasha added.. Then Sesshoumaru shot a glare at him which was an icy glare then Yasha knew it was time to shut up. "Why didn't you gave them a chance to punch him Sesshoumaru nii-chan?" I wondered. "Because I was really angry and I wanted revenge for calling Yukara a **bitch**." Sesshoumaru explained.

Yukara got pissed off and put her hand into a fist. "**THAT BASTARD**!" She yelled as she was going to attack Kouga but Miroku stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Yukara he's not worth the effort." Miroku stated. Yukara was about to relax till something was rubbing her ass.

Sesshoumaru noticed it and hit Miroku on the head in a flash. "Serves you right **baka**." Yasha proclaimed. "How dare you grab my girlfriends ass you baka!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Gomen...." Miroku apologized. "Now lets go find Inuyasha and Kagome." I suggested. "Alright." They all said.

We followed there scents. It led us to **Tsuki Tenshi Park of Tokyo**. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" We called. But no one answered. Then I spotted them and gasped. "You guys! Look! I found them!" I announced. They followed me then we all gasped in suprise. We saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms, _sleeping_. It was soooo** kawaii**! The girls smiled and the boys smirked.

"It looks like they made up." Miroku said with a smirk. "Don't think about it houshi..." Sango said glaring at him. "Do you think we should wake them up?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Nah... But lets take a picture of them!" I squealed. "Yukara! Your camera please!" I asked. Yukara handed me her digital camera and I slowly took a picture of the couple.

"Lets go home and see what happens when they come back." Yasha said. We all nodded in agreement and all went home. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone....

**Japanese Meanings**

**Houshi- Monk**

**Taijiya- Exterminator**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Hanyou- Half Demon**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Ookami- Wolf**

**Tsuki- Moon**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Nii-chan: Brother**

**Baka- Stupid/Idiot/Fool**

**Hai- Yes**

**Iie- No**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Claudine: "Kami-sama! Thats my longest chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Kikyou: "Y-yes... Please do..."**

**Claudine: "Kikyou you bitch! Get out of here!"**

**Kikyou: "H-hai..."**


	23. Chapter 23

**My reviewers:**

**Tsuruko Mitzuki**

**iLvsimpleln2**

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1**

**Amy**

**dragon girl**

**Kalara**

**Kasumi**

**InuyashaGurl09**

**Kagome's girl**

**Linkin Park's Fan**

**Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing you guys! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co is not mine! It's Rumiko Takahashi-san's.**

**Owns: Yukisari, Keikaku, Suyuka, Kusanagi, Yukara, Naka, Yasha, Kaze & Mugenjou. Do not steal please!!!! There mine! SO KEEP AWAY!**

**Introduction:**

**Inuyasha Taishio: 17 years old. A bit older than Kagome by a few months. Hanyou. Hottest guy in Mushari High School.**

**Kagome Higurashi: 17 years old. A bit younger than Inuyasha by a few months. Miko. Regular high school girl. **

**Sesshoumaru Taishio: 18 years old. Oldest in the group. Youkai. Hottest guy in Mushari High School. Inuyasha's half brother. Yukara's boyfriend.**

**Sango Akira: 17 years old. Youkai taijiya. Fighter in Mushari High School. Yukara's older sister. Black ninja.**

**Yukara Akira: 16 years old. Youkai taijiya. Fighter next to Sango in Mushari High School. Sango's younger sister. Silver ninja. Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.**

**Yukisari Taishio: 16 years old. A bit older than Yukara by a few months. Hanyou. Hottest girl in school. Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's little sister. White ninja. Yasha's girlfriend.**

**Yasha Tai: 17 years old. Hanyou. Regular high school boy. Yukisari's boyfriend. Fighter.**

**Mugenjou: 20 years old. Fire youkai. No family. Wants revenge on the Taishio Family.**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 23**

**Best Couple**

Inuyasha slowly woke up looking around were they are. He blinked a few times. "Where am I?" He asked himself rubbing his head. Then he remembered.

-"_That I really like you... Very much..." Kagome was shocked. Her heart was beating rapdily. "I-Inuyasha... Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked her voice shaking. "Of course, Kagome. I like everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your face, your personality.... The most one I like you most is your soul...." Inuyasha said.-_

_-Kagome gasped in suprise. She leaned on his muscular chest. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu for this moment Inuyasha...." Her eyes slowly closing. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her peacful face. "Iie... Arigatou Kagome for coming into my life...."-_

Then he looked at the person in his arms. His eyes softed when he saw her fragile face. The hanyou slowly shook her shoulder. "Kagome... Kagome wake up...." He whispered. The miko slowly opened her eyes seeing gold yellow eyes staring at her.

"Inuyasha?" She said sheepishly. "I'll take you home." Inuyasha insisted. Kagome nodded and sat up. Inuyasha crouched down to the ground. Kagome gave a puzzled look. "Climb on my back. It'll get you home faster." Inuyasha explained. "Okay." Then Kagome climbed on the hanyou's back and Inuyasha held her legs.

Then he jumped 50 feet up in the air. Kagome tightly gripped on Inuyasha's neck afraid that she might fall. The hanyou just smirked. "Don't tell me your scared, Kagome." He mocked. "HEY! I'm not scared! I just never went up this high before...." She said. "Sure whatever...." He said with a cocky voice.

10 mins later they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. The miko slowly got off the hanyou's muscular back. "Arigatou, Inuyasha..." She thanked. "Keh..." He whispered blushing from what happened just a few moments ago. Kagome noticed. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" She asked. The hanyou smirked. "Bye Inuyasha!" Then she gave him a light kiss on the nose. The miko went inside her house and waved goodbye to the hanyou.

Inuyasha smiled and turned for home. The sky was getting dark and stars were shining. The silver-haired boy walked gazing at the stars. Then he spotted something there was no moon. '_Kuso! The new moon!_' Inuyasha thought. "This is just perfect...." He groaned. His hair turned jet black, his gold yellow eyes turned purple, his dog ears turned into human ears, his claws and fangs were gone.

The now ningen Inuyasha was walking in the streets alone. In the shadows a couple of red ruby eyes glowed. Inuyasha heard a woman's chuckle. "WHO'S THERE?!" He demanded turning around and looking at his surroundings. "_Your a hanyou correct?_" A female voice asked.

"What about it?!"

"_And your name is Inuyasha Taishio is it not?_"

"What of it is?!"

"_I will get my revenge on you Inuyasha!_"

Then blades of fire came flying out of no where! Inuyasha managed to dodge 2 but the rest cut him. The ningen Inuyasha knelt to his knees spitting out blood. "S-suwa...."

"_Just as I thought... I weak hanyou... I cannot believe that your Inu-no-taishio's son..._"

A figure came out of the darkness. She wore a light red kimono with bloody red stripes and she was holding a sword. The figure smirked. "I'm Mugenjou the fire demon."

"I dont care who you are!"

"Your lucky I am in no mood not to kill anyone tonight. But beware, if you play with fire you get burned." Was the last thing Mugenjou said when she disappeared. Inuyasha slowly stood up holding his arm which was dripping of his blood.

He got to the Higurashi Shrine his vision got blurry so he had to hurry he quickly knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome answered the door to see a man with black hair standing by the door blood dripping from his body. Inuyasha looked at her with tired eyes.

"K-Kagome..." Then he fell to the floor. The miko gasped. "Okaa-san! Jii-chan! Nii-chan! Help me!" She called. A tall woman, an old man and a little boy came running to Kagome's aid. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha. "Oh my... Kagome hurry and take him to the couch!" Kagome nodded and grabbed hold of the fallen boys arms and dragged him to the couch.

Mrs. Higurashi got a bowl of water, a cloth, bandages and some pills. Kagome dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and placed it on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha winced. He slowly opened his eyes, his purple orbs gazed upon Kagome's chocolate ones.

"Kagome..."

"Y-you know me?"

"Kagome, it's me I-Inuyasha...."

Kagome's eyes winded. "I-Inuyasha?! Why do look like that?!" She asked in union. "If I tell you don't tell any body else." Kagome nodded. "In the night of the new moon my youkai chi is held back by my ningen chi. Thats when I turn ningen. My ningen form is weak and I can't defend myself...." He explained.

He turned to his side. "I hate my ningen form." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Inuyasha don't say that. Your fine no matter what form you are." She said softly stroking his jet black bangs.

"Arigatou, Kagome..."

Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Wanna stay here for the night, Inu?"

"Inu?"

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sure." He replied. "Great. You can sleep with me. But don't get any ideas mister." She said winking at him. He chuckled again. "Why would I? Your too innocent to be taken advantage of." Inuyasha said with a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Can you stand up?" She asked. "I think so..." He replied and tried to stand up Kagome tried to help him. Inuyasha was standing for 5 seconds then he fell which he fell right on top of Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed the top of his head. "Argh..." He groaned. Then he looked below him to see a blushing Kagome! Inuyasha blushed also and quickly got up.

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand and led him to her bedroom. The door opened to reveal Kagome's bedroom. The walls were red, the curtains were gold, her bed sheets were red she had a computer, a stereo, MP3 player on her desk, a television, a sleeping cat and a big wide window as the length of her bed.

"Cool room, Kagome." Inuyasha complimented.

"Arigatou."

Kagome set up the bed sheets for Inuyasha and herself. Inuyasha slowly went on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. Kagome came on the bed also and she covered Inuyasha and herself with her soft silk bed sheet. The miko turned off the lights. Suddenly she felt some weight around her waist she saw that it was Inuyasha's arm. She blushed slightly.

She looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face. He looked so innocent, and care free. Inuyasha's black hair was shining from the light of the stars. The miko smiled slightly and put her head on his chest. She could hear Inuyasha's heart. He felt so warm. Kagome felt safe in his arms. She doesn't want him to let her go.

That night was sweet and peaceful as it can be....

x.-The Next Morning-.x

Kagome woke up the next morning to see Inuyasha still there sleeping with his arms around her. His hair was silver and his dog ears were on top of his head again. The miko smiled. "Inuyasha wake up... Inu, wake up." She whispered. Kagome slowly caressed his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes winced the hanyou slowly woke up.

He looked to see a beautiful miko's face facing him. The hanyou's lips formed a smile. "Ohayo, Kagome." He greeted sheepishly his dog ears twitched. Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing."

"We have to get ready for school."

The hanyou groaned.

"Inuyasha....."

"Fine."

The two slowly got up and Kagome went to her father's closet. Then she threw some clothes at Inuyasha. "What's this?" He said with a puzzled look.

"There my father's old clothes." She explained. "Now go get ready!" She ordered.

"Sheez. Alright." He said in a funny tone.

The hanyou got to the bathroom and dressed. He came out of the bathroom to see Kagome dressed also. "Ready?" He asked. The miko nodded. They both said there good-bye's for the day and walked to school.

"I loved it when you beated up Kikyou, Yukisari!"

"I know! And I loved doing it!"

The miko and hanyou heard some laughing. They went to see where it was coming from. The two saw Yukisari, Yukara, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Yasha and Sango laughing there heads off. "What's so funny?" The two asked in union.

I faced the two. "I'll tell you."

_-"W-who are you?" Kikyou asked in a scared voice. The three chuckled. "Why Kikyou we didn't know you were so afraid of unpopular girls." The white on said. Kikyou tried to step backwards but she hit a tree trunk instead. The three tapped there shield infront of there face._

_The masks were off. Kikyou's eyes winded in shocked when she looked at the girls faced. "Akira? Taishio?" She said in fear. "That's right bitch. It's us." Yukara said smirking. I laughed at Kikyou for her stupidity. "Kikyou no baka your so naive. We know what you did to try and break Kagome's heart." I said._

_Kikyou gulped. "Y-you know?" I smirked. "Well of course I do. Inuyasha's my brother and no one messes with** my **brother!" I exclaimed I grabbed her neck and lifted her up high into the air. The miko can barely breath. I slowly dug my nails into her flesh. "And when a baka bitch comes and tries to break us apart. There in trouble." I said with rage in my eyes._

_"Indeed. In this case Kikyou.** It's you**." Sango said as she watched me choking Kikyou."L-let go of me Yukisari..." Kikyou begged. I looked at the two girls. "Should I?" They both nodded. I threw Kikyou aside of the tree and she hit her body against it. Kikyou's eyes were half opened. Yukara came and covered her eyes with a bandana._

_"If you tell anyone about this bitch. We'll **hunt** you down." Sango warned.-_

Kagome began to laugh and so did Inuyasha. "Y-you wacked Kikyou to a tree?! Sugoi, Yukisari I never knew you can do that." Inuyasha said. I chuckled. "Well I can. If I want to." We started to laugh. "Do you guys want to read todays school news paper?" Yukara suggested. Everyone nodded. The gang went to the nearest post to were school news papers are in. Yukara grabbed one. She read on the front cover....

**Best School Couple**

**Yukara & Sesshoumaru**

**Yasha & Yukisari**

**Sango & Miroku**

**And finally........**

**Inuyasha & Kagome!**

Yukara read. Sango's eyes were wider than dish plates. "ME WITH THAT HENTAI HOUSHI?!?!??!?!?!" The taijiya snapped. "Now now Lady Sango. It isn't that bad...." Miroku said and he also grabbed her butt in the process. A loud smack was heard. Miroku went flying to the hair and landed face first on the ground. Sango dusted her hands. And cocked her head.

"Come on Sango calm down...." Kagome encouraged. Sango just did a 'hmph'. "Woah.... Inuyasha & Kagome? One of the best couple in school?" Yasha said reading the paper. I nodded. "Uh huh. My own nii-chan and my gochi are one of the best couple in school..." I said in a dreamy voice my eyes sparkling. Yasha had a big sweat drop. "You gotta stop doing that." He said. "Fine." I said.

"Kagome!" A voice called.

The gang turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes were coming towards them. "Kagome!" He called once again. "Hey, Hojou." Kagome greeted. "Say Kagome want to see a movie with me tonight?" Hojou asked blushing.

Inuyasha's blood started to boil. The hanyou was clenching his fists his eyes twicthing like made. "Uh oh someone got our Inu angry...." Sesshoumaru said in a joking kind of voice. Inuyasha quickly stood in front of Kagome. "Get away from her baka." Inuyasha insulted growling at Hojou. Hojou blinked. "Is she yours?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Uhhhh... not really...."

"Then I have the right to ask her out on a date."

"Kisama......." Inuyasha started to growl louder.

Kagome knew if Inuyasha gets out of hand it'll get bad.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

The hanyou slammed on the ground. There was a huge crater around him. Yukara, Sesshoumaru and I looked at the fallen inu hanyou. "Woah... huge hole." I said with amazement. "Hai." Sesshoumaru and Yukara said at the sametime.

"Gomen nai sai Hojou but I have plans." The miko lied.

Hojou got gave a sad face but then he was smiling again! "It's okay Kagome. Maybe next time!" He said as he ran to class. "There won't be a next time, bakayaro...." Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha keh'ed.

"Be nice Inu."

As Kagome leaned down and helped Inuyasha up.

We watched the two.

"Best couple ever...."

**Japanese Meanings**

**Inu- Dog**

**Hanyou- Half Human Half Demon**

**Ningen- Human**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Taijiya- Exterminator**

**Houshi- Monk**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Baka- Stupid**

**Bakayaro- Idiot**

**Kisama- You/Asshole**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Suwa- Damn/Dammit**

**Arigatou- Thank you/Thanks**

**Ohayo- Good morning**

**Gochi- Friend**

**Nii-chan: Brother**

**Jii-chan: Grandpa**

**Okaa-san: Mom/Mother**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Sugoi- Wow**

**Gomen nai sai- I'm sorry**

**Sorry it took so long! I was busy with homework and graphic practice! **

**-x. Suyuka**


	24. Chapter 24

**FINALLY! An UPDATE! I got writers block and school so I couldn't update. P So these are for you guys! **

**NOTE: YUKISARI IS NOW NAMED SHIA. AND YUKARA IS NOW NAMED… SAYURI. YASHA IS NOW KAJARU.**

**Rakuen (Claudine): YAYE! New chappie! FINALLY!**

**Sesshoumaru: You act so childish.**

**Rakuen: Awww come on Sesshy! That's just how I am that's all! sits beside Sesshoumaru and cuddles up to him**

**Sesshoumaru: blushes What are you doing? looks at Rakuen**

**Rakuen: sleeping**

**Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU ALREADY KAGOME! I DID NOT HIT THAT BRAT!**

**Sango, Miroku & Shippou: sigh**

**Kagome: OH YES YOU DID!**

**Shippou: spots Rakuen and Sesshoumaru together Look at that!**

**Everybody: looks to were Shippou is pointing at starts to laugh**

**Sesshoumaru: gives a death glare Shut up! She's sleeping!**

**From Friendship To Love**

**Chapter 24**

**Field Trip!**

"Class. I have a surprise for you today." She grinned. Everyone thought it was a pop quiz. But they were completely wrong. "Doshta no minna-san? Don't you guys want to go to the beach?" The teacher teased. The students eyes lit up. "**BEACH FIELD TRIP!**" They screamed. "Alright settle down…" The teacher said. The class became quiet. "We will leave tomorrow. Bring everything you will need for the beach." She added. The day was over and the whole class ran out the door to go home. While the Inuyasha gang was just taking there time. "How come Ms. Shi was acting nice for us? She never gave us a field trip like that before." I said. Sayuri giggled, "Probably a robot replaced her." We all laughed. "Ahh… the beach. A nice place to meet lovely young women." Said Miroku with starry eyes.

The girls twitched. Sango twitched more. The taijiya hit him on the head. "You hentai!" Miroku rubbed his head. "My lady Sango…" He started. Then he began to stroke Sango's hand. Sango quivered. "you're the only woman in my heart…" After she slapped him. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why doesn't he ever learn?" He muttered.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Alright. We'll meet at the cherry blossom tree tomorrow before school." She said. The gang nodded. The gang all went back home to get ready and some good nights sleep.

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Kagome's clock went. The young teen girl groaned. She took her pillow and threw at her clock which ended up breaking it. She sat up of the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then Kagome just remembered that it was the beach field trip today. She took a shower dressed into her bathing suit and she woke clothes on top of it. Kagome took hold of her bag and ran out the door before her mother could say good-bye.

The gang waited for Kagome. As usual Miroku was flirting with the girls who were wearing tank-tops and such. Which Sango was getting very jealous. But she decided to calm down. Then Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome's foot steps. Then he spotted Kagome running towards them. Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome! Over here!" He waved. Kagome ran up to them. She was panting.

Then the teacher called all of her students. "Class the bus is here and were ready to leave." Then they heard a shout. "**HEY! WAIT FOR ME**!" They turned there heads. It was Kikyou. Carrying a large backpack. About as big as Kagome or Sesshoumaru maybe. "Miss Miko. What is in your backpack. It is probably as big as Mr. Taishio Sesshoumaru." She exclaimed. Kikyou panted. "Shisiramasen!" The class laughed. Kikyou shot a death glare at them but hey still kept on laughing.

"Okay class. No more stalling. Let's get a move on." The class lined up and went in the bus one by one. Inuyasha was about to sit beside Kagome went Kouga pushed him away. "Hey, Kagome." He greeted and sat down beside Kagome. Leaning closer to her. "Ehhh… Hi, Kouga-kun?" Kagome replied nervously. The hanyou was fuming. 'Why I otta! He is gonna pay for sitting beside **MY **Kagome!' He thought. 'Wait! She's not mine!' He backed up quickly.

Inuyasha was about to punch him when Ms. Mizumi (The teacher) shouted. "Mr. Wolfe! I'm shocked to see you don't have any manners! Mr. Tashio Inuyasha was there first." She beamed. Kouga growled lowly. He stood up and left. Inuyasha walked over to Ms. Mizumi. "Arigatou, Ms. Mizumi." He thanked. Mizumi smiled. "Your quiet welcome, Mr. Taishio. Now please go back to your seat." The silver haired hanyou walked back to Kagome. "That was a close one." The miko said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

After an hour or so the bus stopped. The class went out of the bus. The girls gasped and squealed. The beach was beautiful! There was gold brown sand, little colorful sea shells, clear blue ocean and a few birds flying by. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sayuri, Shia, Sango, Miroku and Kagome gathered up. Shia looked at Miroku's face.

"Why is your face red Miroku?"

"Don't ask.." Sango interrupted.

"Oh…" Was all Shia said.

"Lets go change in your bathing suits!" suggested, Sayuri. The gang nodded. They went to the change rooms. The girls went first of course. When they got out the boys eyes winded. They were **BEAUTIFUL! **(I'm changing Shia's (Yukisari) look into a new one. Kay?) Shia was wearing a red orange two piece with small yellow flowers were decorated on it and there was also an red orange thin skirt around her waist. Her long brown hair shined in the sun light and her cheerful deep purple eyes glimmered.

Kajaru was drooling. Shia looked at him and laughed. "Drooling are we?" Then Kajaru snapped back to reality. "Huh? Ano.. no!" Shia just laughed more. Kajaru blushed. When Sango came out. Miroku was drooling as well. The taijiya wore a pink whole piece bathing suit with a diamond in the middle of her chest. Miroku was about to touch them when Sango punched him. "Don't you dare think about it houshi."

Then Sayuri came out. Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised. Sayuri was wearing a black one piece with spaghetti straps behind her back and there was a diamond shaped circle on her chest. "You look beautiful.." Sesshoumaru complimented and grinned. Sayuri noticed his grin and blushed madly. Sesshoumaru just chuckled at her reaction.

Now Kagome was the last. Inuyasha waited for her. "I'm done guys." Kagome got out of the tent. Everybody looked at her. Inuyasha was even more surprised. He was drooling! The young miko girl wore a tight red leather bathing suit (she has a red leather bikini top and a red leather shorts.). A red hair band was set upon her hair. She also has this strap around her right thigh. (Sorta like the Tokyo Mew Mew Girls).

The bathing suit she chose was perfect for her curved body. Inuyasha was really drooling now! Sesshoumaru tried to snap his brother out of it but no use. "Kagome if you may please say the word." Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome blinked and then smiled. "O-su-wa-ri." The hanyou crashed to the ground. "Urggg.." He said.

Kagome knelt beside him and helped him up. Inuyasha rubbed his head. "What was that for!" He snapped. "**DO GET YOU BACK IN TO THE REAL WORLD!**" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha plug his ears. "Lala… I cant here you!" He laughed. Kagome flamed. But then calmed down. "Now lets go have some fun!"

"**YEAH!**"

Sesshoumaru was being hunted underwater by an angry Sayuri. Because he accidently hit her with a rock. For he was suppose to hit Inuyasha. Sango was fuming because Miroku was asking every girl in the beach to bear his children. Shia and Kajaru was eating ice cream. Then Shia splashed her ice cream at Kajaru's face. Then Kajaru started to tickle her! She laughed very hard. Inuyasha and Kagome just relaxed on the sand. Watching everybody play like little kids.

"Say Kagome?" started Inuyasha.

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

"Will you stay with us forever?" He asked.

Kagome blinked at him. "Of course I will Inuyasha! Why do you ask that?"

He smirked. "Because of this…" He took out a water gun and sprayed her with water. "Inuyasha! YOU SNEEKY LITTLE DOG!" Kagome took out HER water gun and started to blast him as well. They were running around splashing one another with there water guns.


	25. Chapter 25

Oh dear lord.

I'm writing again, finally. Hahaha

Anyways, since I love you guys so much, I wanted to updated this old story!

I've had some pretty bad grammar back then when I was 10 Hehe.

(That's when I actually wrote this story.)

**NOTE: **There's gonna be a few personality changes and what not okay guys?

Since I don't remember much of what I thought about for this story 4 years ago. Ahaha.

So Inuyasha will be kinda his jerky self.. only at times but of course, he still is gonna be friends with Kagome xD; No worries.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Yes, we all don't. Except for Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome. God dammit.

Now on with chapter .. 25!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some fun with the water guns, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go to a little walk down the beach. By themselves. Alone. Okay, that really didn't sound right but.. you get the point.

"Ne, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up to break the silence.

The silver haired boy just turned his head and looked at her, "Mn?"

She just looked at him, staring at his face. He was so handsome and so.. perfect. Her eyes started to move downwards.. exploring how his body looked.

Inuyasha noticed this and looked away, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you know Kagome.. You're getting a bad habit for staring at me like that.." He choked out in words, still embarrassed on the way Kagome was looking at him. Then she just realized what she was doing and looked away too, her face red.

'_He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now or something! Dear god, what's going on with me? Stupid teenage hormones.._' She thought to herself with a groan as she slapped her cheek. Inuyasha just stared at her weirdly, eyebrow raised, "Um.. why are you hitting yourself?"

Kagome just laughed nervously, "N-Nothing! I just felt a fly on me so.. I slapped it to go away!" What a pathetic excuse that was. Then she heard laughter. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha laughing.

She made an angry face and yelled at him, "What's so funny!"

He covered his mouth but you can still hear the muffled laughter. He pointed to her head, "C-Crab! Hahaha!" Kagome looked up and saw a crab on top of her head! She began to scream and yell, "Inuyasha! Take it off, take it off!!" But the silver haired boy just kept laughing at her, as he rolled on the sand, holding onto his stomach.

"Can't.. breath! This is too much!"

She was still running around, trying to take the crab off. Then, both of them heard something snap.. Kagome froze stiff, Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared.. with eyes wide. Oh dear lord..

"K-Kagome.. y-your bathing suit top.." He stuttered, gulping. He's freakin seeing his childhood friend practically.. TOPLESS in front of him! A WOMAN to state the fact. Kagome squeaked and covered her chest with her arms, her whole face as red as .. red.

The crab snapped her bikini top!

The hanyou just kept staring..

Before he knew it, her hand came in contact with his face. Inuyasha fell back to the sand, groaning. He got up and rubbed his cheek, glaring at Kagome with his amber eyes.

"You bitch! What was that for!?"

The raven haired girl was still pretty angry and embarrassed, "You we're staring at my chest earlier you dimwit! That makes you a pervert!" She stated, pointing at him. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and 'keh'ed, "Well excuse me. You we're the one checking me out earlier, your eyes going down to my shorts. Let's see you explain that. I wonder what's in that dirty mind of yours Kagome." He smirked, which was totally sexy.

Kagome tried to protest but couldn't find anything to fight back.

"J-Just—urgh I give up! And wait a minute, did you just call me bitch!?" She was in flames, making Inuyasha squeak in fright like a puppy. "Take me back, NOW."

Inuyasha just nodded, frightened and took Kagome back to the others. Getting some weird stares from people as Kagome was covering her chest.

Shia came running towards her brother, "Inuyasha onii-chan! What happened to you—and.." her stare went to Kagome, "to Kagome..?" She shot a death glare at her dog eared brother, Sango was too when she popped out from behind.

"What did you do, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted at him, protectively and dangerously.

Inuyasha was waving his hands in the air, "I didn't do anything!"

"You probably raped her didn't you!" stated Sayuri, since when did she pop out!?

"Little brother, I raised you better than that." Said a very calm yet angry Sesshoumaru. Sayuri held onto his arm, "That's right! You good for nothing doggy pervert!" Inuyasha tried to protest again but nothing was really working.

"Inuyasha, my man. Who knew you got in you." Miroku patted his friend's shoulder, smiling yet grinning at the same time.

The hanyou's face turned bright red as he punched the black haired guy on the head, leaving a giant lump there. "I ain't like you, lecher! Say that again and I'll break your skull next time!" Then, he turned his attention to Kagome, "Kagome, why don't you explain—Kagome?" He blinked a couple of times, she's gone!

He saw the girls taking her somewhere.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, I'll beat the pulp out of Inuyasha onii-chan at home."

"I'll beat him like a punching bag at school."

Then Sesshoumaru commented, "I'll punish him with a whip." Making Miroku shudder, the older brother just glared at him, coldly. "Don't think that I'm a pervert, lech." As he punched poor Miroku into the sky.

"Why does it have to be meeeee---------" His voice faded away as he was no where out of sight.

At the end of the day, they we're gonna go back to school. Kagome sat at her spot and Inuyasha sat beside her, "Man, I'm seriously tired!" He stretched out his arms and laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, making her blush like mad.

"Inu..yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." She smiled as she caressed his hair and scratched on his dog ears. A low purr escaped his throat, Kagome giggled. She noticed a bandaid on his cheek, "What happened to your cheek?" He blinked and felt his cheek, "Oh this? It's from your manly blow that you hit me earlier." Saying that, he earned a punch on the head.

"God dammit, Kagome! That hurt!" He whined.

"Oh grow up Inuyasha." She laughed at him, with an evil grin.

"I love you too." He said jokingly with a cocky smile.

"Pft, dream on Inuyasha!"

"Hah, I will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end for chapter 25! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please remember to read and review!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


End file.
